


Suicide Squad Origins: Harley Quinn

by Escape_Artist



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Artist/pseuds/Escape_Artist
Summary: Harleen Quinzel had everything going for her. She was the top graduate of her class, she was inches away from a PhD and she landed an internship at the renowned Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. Out of nowhere, a green haired maniac breaks into her world and steals not only her heart, but her power. This is the story of Harley Quinn.





	1. Chapter 1

I

 

The young mother looked her a newborn in awe. She couldn’t believe she had made a baby girl that was so strikingly beautiful. Although her husband was in prison for the third time in five years, she felt like she would do an okay job. Her five old son, Barry, seemed to be turning out okay. Sure he had attention span issues, but what five year old boy didn’t? Sharon looked at the nurses surrounding her and her baby. She was smitten with the looks of joy around her. Barry came up onto the hospital bed and pet the babies head in fascination.  
“Why is she so wrinkled mommy?” Barry asked as he gently touched the baby’s cheek. The baby girl squirmed as if she knew her big brother automatically came with an abundance of cooties.  
“Because she is a baby sweetheart. You were wrinkled when you came out of mommy’s belly.” Sharon explained to her son. He looked at her in surprise. Sharon nodded in reassurance for her three old.  
“I wish Daddy was here so he could meet her.” Barry said sadly. Sharon’s heart broke into pieces. She knew that her son needed his father but she was almost grateful that Harlan was no longer around. She didn’t want her children to live the same life that their father led. Harlan was a good man underneath it all, but he was not a good influence on her babies. She kept telling herself this fact so she didn’t cave and visit Harlan in Gotham State Penitentiary also known as Blackgate. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Harlan. She always would. He did after all, give her two beautiful children. She abruptly snapped out of her daydream when the baby started crying. Sharon cooed at the baby trying to calm her.  
“What are you going to name her, mommy?” Barry asked with curious eyes. “You should name her Snow White.” Barry said as he giggled. Sharon smiled at her son’s innocent imagination.  
“I don’t know sweetheart. That might be confusing.” Sharon said. Barry frowned suddenly. “Then what will you name her?” Barry questioned. Sharon stroked her daughter’s cheek and the baby smiled slightly.  
“Harleen. Harleen Quinzel.” Sharon said as she gently kissed the baby girl’s forehead.  
**  
Sharon tried her hardest to juggle making breakfast for her son and carry her two year old daughter around. She flipped the eggs and held her little one against her tightly.  
“Mom, you forgot to sign my permission slip.” Barry complained. Sharon sighed in frustration. She wasn’t getting upset with her son, she was upset with herself. She was a fool to ever think she could handle these two kids by herself. But she had to make do. Her husband was not getting released from prison until next week. Her face suddenly lit up when she remembered this. Harlan was many things, but he was far from being a bad father. Harley squirmed around in her arms so she set her in her playpen. Harleen started playing with some toys that were lying on the playpen mat and Sharon knew she only had a few minutes of that distraction actually lasting. She quickly signed Barry’s permission slip for a fieldtrip, put his breakfast on his plate and started packing his lunch. Sharon tried her best to be a good mother. It was hard, but it was the one thing in her life she wanted to do right. She started placing Barry’s lunch strategically in his Snoopy lunchbox when she looked up and saw Barry staring behind her with his mouth open. She turned slightly and saw Harleen. Harleen had somehow crawled on top of her playpen wall and was now skimming the perimeter like a trapeze artist. Sharon shrieked but couldn’t move. She was terrified if she scared Harleen, Harleen would have fallen. Sharon knew there was no way her two year old could have done that, but she saw it with her own eyes. Harleen had always been...special. Her motor skills were highly advanced for her age, according to her pediatrician. Harleen giggled and slowly shimmied her way down to the ground of the kitchen. Sharon smiled nervously and picked up Harleen. Harleen laid her head on Sharon’s chest and sighed. Barry still looked at his mother and sister in shock. Barry was a smart kid. So was Harleen. They both knew their family wasn’t normal. In more ways than one.  
***  
Years had passed since Sharon saw the frightening yet incredible scene of her sweet Harleen scaling the wall of her playpen at the young age of two. Her children were incredibly intelligent and healthy. That is all she wanted. Harleen was fourteen and her brother Barry was now nineteen. Harlan had been released from prison and had somehow managed to stay out this time. But he was different. Something happened to him in prison and he was the not the man she married. He was mean, violent and had the temper of a black bear. He had never hit Sharon before then, but now if she pushed his buttons in any way, he would show her the new side of him. Her Barry was moving out. He was going to Princeton University. Although she wanted him to go, she would miss him. He always tried his best to protect her from his father’s blows. He vowed he wouldn’t leave her or Harleen but Sharon insisted. 

 

“Do you have everything?” Sharon asked her handsome boy as she buttoned up his trench coat.  
“Yes mom. I will back for winter break. Please take care of yourself. And her.” Barry said trying to fight back a tear. Sharon’s eyes filled and she nodded.  
“I will.” Sharon said. Harleen stood next to her mother and sobbed. Barry bent a little to Harleen’s level.  
“You be good okay? Don’t ever let a man tell you that you are worthless. Us Quinzels are brutally smart, remember?” Barry said smiling a bit. Harleen laughed a bit.  
“Yes big brother. I’m going to miss you.” Harleen said wiping a tear.  
“I will miss you too. Keep up with your gymnastics okay? That is your ticket out of here. Just like basketball was mine.” Barry said. Harleen nodded. Barry hugged Sharon and Harleen tightly. He proceeded to his beat up old car and headed out of the city. Sharon put an arm around Harleen and squeezed. They could hear Harlan screaming at the television during a football game that he was clearing losing money to. They both knew that tonight would be a bad night.  
****  
Harleen came bursting through the rickety door of their three story town home in the center of Gotham. “Momma!’ Harleen yelled. Sharon came out of the downstairs powder room quickly.  
“What is it dear?” Sharon said concerned. Harleen’s face was lit up. She handed the letter to her mother and Sharon nearly fainted. She saw the famous letterhead of Gotham University and her heart skipped a beat. 

 

Dear Miss Quinzel,

 

We are delighted to inform you that your recent winnings in the Gotham High School gymnastics tournament have earned you a fully paid spot in our medical program here at Gotham University. Enclosed is a welcome packet, a full school calendar and boarding information should you choose to stay with us. We welcome you to The Gotham City Medical Program at our university. We wish you luck in your endeavors! 

 

Yours Sincerely,  
Dean Steadman

 

Sharon couldn’t believe it, but yet she could. Her Harleen was a straight A student and was a gifted athlete. Sharon wanted her little girl to get out of this place. Her father had gone back to prison for domestic violence when Harleen was sixteen. He had beat Sharon to bloody pulp and almost killed her. Harleen was the one who found her and Harlan was there waiting. But her sweet Harleen fought him tooth and nail. He was arrested and charged. Sharon was happy that day, but they were poor. Sharon wanted a better life for her children. Barry had moved onto Princeton’s Master’s Program and was doing well. Now she just had to worry about Harleen. But it turns out she didn’t. She hugged her beautiful girl and sobbed.  
“It’s happening for you my sweet girl. You fought for your dreams and now they are happening for you.” Sharon said as she stroked Harleen’s cheek. Harleen smiled.  
“Thank you for everything momma. I know I couldn’t have done this without you.” Harleen said as she fought back tears. Sharon took her daughter back in her arms and couldn’t believe the overwhelming feeling of relief. Her babies would be okay. Or so she thought.  
*****  
Harleen was in the middle of typing a paper when she heard a knock at her apartment door. Harleen was starting her PhD program and was lucky enough to have made it into the accelerated program here at Gotham University. She would be the youngest Doctor in the schools history at the young age of twenty eight. There were many sleepless nights and lots of tears but she somehow made it through. She answered to see her one and only friend, Cici. Cici was the only person that Harleen could tolerate at this godforsaken school.  
“You loser, why aren’t you dressed?” Cici asked.  
“I’m not going. I have too much work to do.” Harleen replied while straightening her glasses. Cici shrugged.  
“Oh come on Quinzel, you don’t start your internship until next week. Besides, it’s your birthday! We have to celebrate the fact that you are only two years away from thirty.” Cici teased. Harleen rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
“I said no Cici. Just go without me.” Harleen said as she started to shut her apartment door. Cici stopped it gently with her arm.  
“Are you at least going to the basketball game tomorrow? Gotham versus Yale! It will be epic.” Cici said. Harleen grumbled in frustration and defeat.  
“Fine. I will go. But you have to leave me alone tonight so I can finish this paper. Dr. Lang said he would only vouch for my internship if I turn it in tomorrow by noon.” Harleen said, starting to stress herself out even more. Cici smiled, said her goodbyes and ran off into the hallway. Harleen looked down at her pajamas and felt sort of bad. She hadn’t partied much at all since she started college. Not that she really wanted to, but it was sort of a right of passage. She figured a basketball game would suffice. Harleen curled up on her old couch and turned on her television. She figured a ten minute break wouldn’t hurt. She turned on the Gotham News Station and pulled her small blanket over her.  
“Police have been searching for Gotham’s well known crime lord The Joker as he is a prime suspect in a high profile murder case here in Gotham City. He is considered armed and very dangerous. If you have any information, please contact your local Gotham PD.”  
Harleen paused her DVR and stared at his face. She was fascinated by his abundant tattoos and slicked back green hair. She didn’t know what it was about him, but she had always had a certain fondness of him and always got very attuned to the television when he was making the nightly news. She snapped out of her trance and proceeded to finish her twenty page paper. She knew this hard work had to pay off soon.


	2. II

II

 

Harleen was not looking forward to this event. She wasn’t a huge fan of sports aside from her gymnastics. But she had made a promise to CiCi and she felt like she needed to attend. She put on a pair of jeans and a black v neck t-shirt with Doc Martins. She let her long blonde hair hang down in a wavy pattern and straightened her glasses. She started towards the campus gymnasium and stuck her hands in her hoodie front pocket. She felt like someone was following her so she picked up her pace. Just then, someone shoved her to the ground.   
“Empty your pockets, bitch.” a thug in a mask growled at Harleen. He pointed the gun directly at her face. Harleen shook and tried her hardest not to cry. She started to reach for her wallet when all of the sudden the thug was lifted from the ground and thrown into the night. Harleen looked over her shoulder in shock when a black leather arm reached out in front of her.   
“Go home.” He bellowed. Her savior was Batman. She didn’t know much about him other than he was Gotham’s well known vigilante. Harleen was not one to take orders. She shook her head and started laughing.   
“Well isn’t that rich? A masked rodent telling me what to do?” She giggled. Batman growled under his breath. “I saved your life.” He exclaimed. She raised her eyebrows. What makes you think I couldn’t handle that myself? Just a typical male. Always thinking that he is the only way a woman can stay safe. She got up and brushed her knees off. When she looked back up, the winged freak was gone. She was never a fan of Batman. She always got an eerie feeling about him. Harleen walked to the gym, not even the slightest bit shaken about the previous events. She saw her friend CiCi and joined her group. The people within her group basically ignored Harleen. Harleen was fine with that. She didn’t like crowds and personally didn’t want any attention. CiCi talked her ear off all night and occasionally jumped from her spot on the bleachers to cheer for Gotham University’s basketball team. Harleen just wanted the night to be over. She had turned in her giant paper earlier this morning and now her nerves were shot. She laughed to herself at the thought of being more nervous about a paper rather than the fact that she almost got mugged just an hour prior. Once the game was over, Harleen was the first out of her seat.   
“We are all going to go out and get drinks, you down for that?” CiCi asked as the rest of them waited for her. “No I am fine. I am pretty tired and I have a meeting with one of my professors tomorrow morning.” Harleen replied. CiCi gave her a hug and disappeared into the night with her crew. Harleen got home that night, she saw a package on her doorstep. It was a package from her mother. Harleen smiled and hurried inside. Her mother always sent her random goodies. Since her mother had re-married to a wealthy businessman, she was able to spoil Harleen and Barry a lot more now. Her father was still in prison, so no spoiling there. Harleen had always wondered what it was about a criminal that made them so willing to give up everything for crime. She shook off her thoughts and opened her mother’s package. Inside was a bath set. The colors were vibrant with pink and purples. She smiled to herself and decided she had earned herself a bath. She filled her old tub and lit two small candles she had. She grabbed one of the bath bombs that was lying in the spa basket. She read the directions and unwrapped it carefully and set it next to the tub. She got in slowly and winced at the hot water touching her pale skin. She sat there and got lost in thought. She was surprised at how well she was taking almost being mugged. She knew that some people would over-react and take a whole week off of their responsibilities for something like this. Not her. It took a lot to bother her. She picked up the bath bomb next to her and dropped it to her side into the water. She watched intently as the purple bomb slowly fizzed out a mix of purples and greens. She curiously questioned the choice of colors that had been placed inside the contraption. Her tub slowly filled itself with streaks of green and purple as she sank back.   
**  
Harley knocked on her professor’s door cautiously. He was usually crankier in his morning classes. “Come in!” She heard from the other side. She peeked her head in to see her short, chubby and bald teacher sitting in his chair with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up and smiled slightly.   
“Ah, Ms. Quinzel. Please.” He said as he gestured towards the chair across from his desk. She smiled and sat down. He sighed and put his hands together. She was starting to get nervous. “Harleen, you know you are one of my best students. You have always had the best grades in my classes. Which is why I have recommended to the upcoming internship directors that you would be perfect for the job.” He said smiling. Harleen’s heart nearly jumped up through her chest. She had worked so hard for this and she had finally earned it.   
“Are you serious?” She asked raising her eyebrows. He nodded. Harleen laughed to herself in a thrilled tone. “Sir, thank you. Thank you so much!” She said as she smiled in disbelief.   
“You have earned this Ms. Quinzel. All of the hard work has finally paid off. I know you will do well in this position.” He said in a sincere voice. “I will send you an e-mail of all of the specifics. You have a meeting with Dr. Burton next Monday at three o’clock. Will that work?” He asked. Harleen shook her head yes in a quick and eager manner. Once Harleen had left Dr. Newlin’s office, she still hadn’t let it process that she had finally done it. She was going to be an intern at Arkham Asylum. When she applied for the position a few months back, she really didn’t think she would land it. She figured the transfer student from England would get it or maybe that guy who was a know it all jerk who always argued. Harleen had known for years that working with the mentally disabled was her calling. She wanted to understand why psychopaths were what they were. Why some people like her father were incapable of being good. She shook off her thoughts as usual and went home. She had a big week ahead of her.   
**  
Harleen made sure she looked good for her meeting with her new boss. She wore a red, button down silk blouse with a black pencil skirt. She put on her black pumps and black lined panty hose. She looked in the mirror for one final check and smiled slightly to herself. Dr. Burton was a well known psychiatrist in Gotham and highly respected. She was not nervous but just too anxious. This was a paid internship and from what Professor Newlin’s e-mail said, she would be seeing patients. This was exciting for her. She had always hand interest in the human mind. But to be working with mentally ill patients was shockingly a plus for her. Her family was far from normal. She was fully aware that more than half of what happened in her childhood was not ideal. She always had a talent for reading people. The only difference now, is she would be getting paid for it.   
She arrived at Arkham Asylum and felt an overpowering sense of relief. She couldn’t understand why she would feel at peace after showing up to a mental ward. She parked her car in the visitor's parking lot and headed towards the security gate. A large burly man was at the gate. He eyed her pervertedly and emerged from the security shack.   
“What can I do for you, good lookin’?” He said suggestively. HArleen ignored his banter and rolled her eyes. “My name is Harleen Quinzel. I have an appointment with Dr. Burton this morning.” She said as she straightened her glasses. He looked at his clipboard and pressed the gate button. “Go on in.” He said as he watched her walk through the double doors. Harleen reached the reception desk and politely smiled at the guard behind it. “Hi, my name is Harleen Quinzel…” She said as she was cut off.   
“Ah, Ms. Quinzel. So glad you could make it.” A short older man said as he emerged from the side door. “My name is Dr. Burton.” He said as he extended his hand. She took it graciously and smiled.   
“So nice to meet you sir.” Harleen said sweetly.   
“Well follow me, my dear. We have lots to talk about.” He said as he motioned towards the authorized access door. Harleen followed him down a plain grey hallway with black brick surrounding her. Arkham was very old sure, but she never noticed in her years of training just how dark it was. She followed Dr. Burton into his office and sat across from him. “So let me give you a rundown on how this will work. Technically we do not pay our interns however, I have read your work on managing psychosis and it is brilliant! I would feel bad if I had a good doctor on staff and didn’t compensate. What I think we will do is start you out with training sessions with me. You will observe only, please keep that in mind. We work with some of the most dangerous people in the country. It can get very intense. Once we have done that for a week or so, I will let you do sessions on your own. However I will pick your patients. We will start you out with the easier ones. Any questions?” He asked. She shook her head no. “Okay good well, you start on Monday! Since this is a work study, I will be reporting your progress every month to your professors. Welcome aboard Ms. Quinzel.” Dr. Burton said as he took her hand into his.   
“Thank you so much for this sir. I greatly appreciate it!” She said as she tucked her hair blonde behind her ear. He smiled and led her out. As she walked down the hallway, smiling to herself, she heard a backup call over the intercom. She then saw two security guards running down the hallway. She couldn’t help but overhear.   
“This is a code 219, we are on our way down there. Make sure he is double locked and in a jacket. Can’t let the fucker get loose.” one of them said into his walkie talkie. “Sir what is the panic about with this one?” The other asked as they kept running. “Don’t you know who The Joker is? Gotham’s most wanted psycho. Dude can get out of any withholding cell and handcuff.” the larger one replied. Harleen thought to herself for a moment. She knew that this meant they had caught him. Or Batman did. The fear in those guards eyes was intense. She had never seen The Joker in person. Nor did she want to. Little did she know that was going to change. Soon.


	3. III

III

 

Harleen was filling her coffee cup in the break room when she heard a couple of nurses come in. “I can’t believe he is here! I heard Batman brought him in.” One of the nurses said. “Oh probably. Have you seen him yet?” The other asked. “No. Dr. Burton only wants certain people to interact with him. Those eyes...and that hair! Could damn near blind someone!” She replied. Harleen knew who they were talking about. Not one employee here could shut up about The Joker. She pushed her glasses up her nose and put the lid on her coffee. The nurses kept bantering. “I heard he chopped up one of Sal Maroni’s guys last week! Literally! Chopped the guy up into a million pieces.” One nurse exclaimed. Harleen piped up. “You know, it is scientifically impossible to chop a human body up into a million bits. Unless he were to sit there for days on end strategically cutting each chunk into eighths!” Harleen said as she giggled to herself. The nurses looked at her in disgust and Harleen suddenly felt their eyes digging into her. “Excuse me.” She said grabbing her coffee and leaving the break room. Harleen had been here for about two weeks and had not made a single friend. It didn’t bother her, she wasn’t here to make friends. She headed towards Dr. Burtons office and walked in.   
“Ah Good Morning dear.” Dr. Burton said as he looked up from his file. “Good morning sir. What is on the agenda today?” Harleen asked as she took a sip of her coffee. “Well, I know you are moving onto one on one sessions but today I do not have anyone for you. So how about today you just observe me?” He asked She nodded quickly. Yesterday, she had a pretty intense session with Pamela Isley also known as Poison Ivy and it drained her. An easy day was much needed. Dr. Burton led her to one of the rooms and motioned for her to sit down. She saw a glass window in front of her and looked at Dr. Burton curiously. He noticed and sighed. “Ah yes, well. This patient is um, not for beginners. I would prefer you to sit here and watch as opposed to him seeing you. Understood?” He asked. “Yes sir.” She said as she sat down in the chair behind the mirrored window. She pulled out her pen from her lab coat pocket so she could take notes. Dr. Burton went into the adjoining room and sat down at the table. Just then a guard opened the room door and in tote was him. The Joker. For one brief moment, it felt like her heart stopped and she entered into a one way abyss of chaos. She didn’t understand it but it was like she had to know him. She had to know what and who he was. The pale figure sat down on the opposite side of the table with a blank stare. There was nothing behind his eyes, no emotion, no thought. Harleen couldn’t take her eyes off of him.   
“So Mr. Joker, is there another name I can call you?” Dr. Burton asked. The Joker sat perfectly still and didn’t say a word. “Ok then. Let’s start with your childhood. Where were you born?” Dr. Burton asked. The Joker sat as still as stone and didn’t blink. Harleen could tell Dr. Burton was starting to feel uncomfortable. “Ah well then. Excuse me while I get a refill.” Dr. Burton said as he grabbed his coffee cup and exited the room. The patient didn’t move. Not even a centimeter. Dr. Burton entered the back room and sighed in frustration. “He is a tough one, that Joker.” Dr. Burton said as he cleaned his glasses. Harleen then lost control.   
“Sir, maybe I could try?” She asked. Dr. Burton eyed her.   
“No dear. He is too much for you.” Dr. Burton said. Harleen couldn’t help but object.   
“Dr. Burton, I know what I am doing. I have already had sessions with three different patients and all of them opened up to me. Let me try with him.” She asked. Dr. Burton sighed.   
“Alright.” Dr. Burton said. Harleen smiled excitedly.   
“But I want my own room. I can’t get to his level when people are watching.” She said out of impulse. She didn’t know why but something was telling her she wanted him alone. Dr. Burton looked her curiously. She could tell he was confused by her initiative. He sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“Okay, you can have your own room. But the second he gets too intense for you, you stop the session immediately. Understood?” Dr. Burton said sternly. He was a short old man but he shockingly sounded intimidating. Harleen nodded quickly. “You can have room down the hall. I will have security right outside. I will be in my office if you need me.” Dr. Burton said. She nodded again and sighed with a smile when he left. Harleen walked down the hall and stood in front of the armed guards.   
“Fetch Mr. Joker for me. Dr. Burton has approved for me to counsel the patient. I expect him here in five minutes.” Harleen said with high confidence. The guards looked at each other and nodded. She walked into the dark gray room and sat at the table with her coffee. She sat there anxiously awaiting her new patient. She heard the guards outside the door, taunting someone and laughing. The heavy steel door opened and she looked over. Their eyes instantly locked. The guards maneuvered The Joker into the chair across Harleen and she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. The Joker eyed her up and down like she was his prey. It didn’t intimidate Harleen. Shockingly, it intrigued her even more. Harleen snapped out of it and nodded for the guards to leave. They obliged and left her alone with her new patient. The green haired man sat across from her and didn’t take his eyes off of her. She blushed slightly and moved her hair out of her face.   
“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Joker. My name is Dr. Quinzel. I have been assigned to your case. Do you go by any other name besides The Joker?” She asked. He shrugged slightly and she nodded. “Okay then. Mr. J it is then. So let’s start with where you were born.” Harleen said. He sighed and sat back in his chair.   
“Queens, New York.” He said not breaking eye contact. She nodded and wrote the answer down. “Your mother and father?” She asked. He smiled slightly. “Father was an abusive drunk, mother was a crack whore.” He said as he shifted in his straight jacket. She nodded and continued to write. “No wait, I was born in New Jersey and my mom and dad were amazing people. Very loving parents.” He said smirking. “So which is it?” Harleen asked. He shrugged. “I tell ya what Doc, you pick.” He said smiling a devilish grin. It was then clear to Harleen that she was not going to get any information about his past. So she made the decision to move forward. “How old are you, Mr. J?” She asked. The Joker whistled in surprise. “Well then Doc, seems to me you don’t posses and manners eh?” He said as he winked at her. She blushed. “I’m sorry Mr. J, it’s protocol that I ask.” She explained. “Ah. I see. Well in answer to your question then, I am thirty four years old.” He answered. She nodded and wrote. “Why do you think you are here, Mr J.?” She asked. He leaned forward slightly. “Ahhh because Batface got a lucky break.” He said as he cackled. She smiled from the comment. She never liked Batman and she was pleased to hear Mr. J had the same distaste. “You have a beautiful smile Dr. Quinzel. It’s entrancing.” He said seductively. She looked down in . She looked up and caught his eye. They danced a dance that she didn’t know existed. He dug deep into her soul and she knew she was already on her way down.   
**  
Only a few weeks later, Harleen was in love. She had been seeing The Joker four times a week and their sessions had turned into love fests. Mr. J had her under his thumb and he knew this. Harleen had already risked her job several times for this man she barely knew. She retrieved a cell phone and gave it to him, she relayed messages between Mr J. and his top henchmen Johnny Frost. She couldn’t say no to him. The way he made her feel, the way he made her skin tingle. She had broken into some of his past and it was anything but normal. The things he did remember, he told her with a monotone manner. The memories gave her nightmares. She couldn’t help but see something in him that clearly no one else could. He made her feel special, beautiful and above all, wanted. Their shameless flirting was going above and beyond when the steel doors were closed. She knew this, but she didn’t care. This was their thirteenth session and Harleen could hardly wait to see him walk through the door. Her heart skipped a beat when the guards came in a forcefully sat Mr. J down in front of her. She smiled as the guards left and turned her attention towards her new love.   
“Dr. Quinzel. You know I live for these moments with you. What do you got there?” He  
Asked. She pulled out a stuffed kitten toy and smiled. She remembered Mr. J saying he had a soft spot for cats.   
“So thoughtful. There is something you can do for me.” Mr. J said.   
“Anything, I mean yeah.” Harleen replied quickly.   
“I need a machine gun.” He said. She widened her eyes.   
“A machine gun?” She asked for assurance. He smiled a terrifying smile and laughed slightly.   
“Oh come on beautiful. I know you can do it.” He persuaded. “Frost has it ready, you just have to pick it up and get it here to me.” He instructed. She blinked a few times trying to process this.   
“Okay. How do I get it to you? Those guards would never let me into your cell, let alone with a machine gun in my hands.” She asked.   
“I am sure that killer body of yours could accommodate it. You just sneak it in when I am in the mess hall.” He said nonchalantly. Harleen nodded. “Come here.” He ordered. She stood from her chair and leaned across the table. Their faces were only centimeters apart and he eyed her lips. “You are so amazing. I have no doubt in my mind that you can do this. You have saved me Doc. You are making me feel things I never thought I could feel.” He said. Harleen ate up his words like she was starving. Little did she know it was a trick. A horrible, mean and manipulative trick.


	4. IV

IV

 

Harleen went to the sketchiest part of town to retrieve this gun. She had to fight off a few thugs, but she made it out. Frost didn’t say a word to her when she got the gun. His lack of wording made her feel uneasy. The next morning, she walked into work with the machine gun tucked into her lab coat. It was incredibly uncomfortable but anything for her green haired maniac. Harleen peaked around the corner of Block A and saw Mr. J along with a few other crazies being escorted to the mess hall going the opposite direction. The Joker peared behind him and winked at Harleen quickly. She blushed and skimmed the wall. She made her way to J’s cell and went through the already opened door. She stood there for a moment and took in the smell of him. Shockingly, the smell was intoxicating in the best way. She smiled and continued her mission. She set the gun in between the rickety bed frame and mattress. She didn’t know his plan, but she assumed Frost would be breaking him out of here. She didn’t care that she was risking everything for this man. She just needed him to love her back. If this is what she had to do to prove to him that she was worthy, she would do it. She swiftly exited the cell and headed back to her office without being seen. Harleen spent the rest of her day going through paperwork. Before she knew it, it was nightfall. She sighed and took her glasses off to rub her eyes. Just as she put her glasses back on, she heard the alarms. 

“Lockdown. Repeat Arkham Lockdown codes 173 and 540. Lock all doors and remain calm.” Is what she heard over the intercom. She smiled to herself. Code 173 was a breach in security and 540 was patient missing. She got up and ignored all requests for her to stay put. She had to find him. She made her way down the long hallways and ignored the guards running past her. She eventually made her way to the infirmary. She peeked around the corner to see if it was safe. Before she make a decision, she was grabbed and thrown onto a nearby patient gurney table. She fought back as best she could but couldn’t keep them off of her. Shots were being fired all around her and the noise was making everything go silent. She was carried away by Frost who had her thrown over his back. He dropped her on an operating table and started to strap her in. 

“Get off me!” She ordered as she struggled against him. He ignored her and stepped back once she was all strapped in. Then she heard him. 

“Well what do we have here?” Mr. J said behind her. He violently pushed down the light above her making her eyes squint. 

“I did everything you said, I helped you!” Harleen breathed out in fear. 

“Ah. You helped me. By erasing my mind. What. FEW. FADED. MEMORIES. I HAD.” He said as he pounded his fists next to her face. She looked up at him and felt like she could cry. She thought he loved her. He had to. “No, you left me in a black hole of rage and confusion. Is that the medicine you practice, Dr. Quinzel?” He growled. 

“What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me Mr. J?” She pleaded. He smiled above her and grabbed two metal probes next to her. 

“Oh, i’m not gonna kill ya. I’m just gonna hurt ya...really...really...bad.” He said. 

“Think so? Well I can take it.” She replied. She wasn’t afraid of him. She was only afraid he might not love her back. He chuckled at her bravery.

“I wouldn't want you to break those perfect, porcelain-capped teeth when the juice hits your brain.” He said as he shoved the bit in her mouth. Before Harleen could mentally prepare herself for the pain she was in for, Mr. J touched the shocks to her temples. Harleen’s body immediately tensed and everything in her vision went blurry. She felt a tense heat pulse through her veins that was more painful than anything she had ever felt. When she felt like her heart was slipping, The Joker removed the metal shocks and stroked her hair. 

“That was fun, huh?” He said with a wide grin. Harleen couldn’t speak. It felt like her brain was not connected to mouth. She just breathed heavily, trying to gain her breath. She felt as though her mind was jell-o. The feeling was confusing and disorienting. Harleen saw Mr. J walk away from her line of vision and tensed. She then saw Johnny Frost pointing a pistol at her head. She welcomed a bullet in the head. She didn’t know how much damage had been done to her brain. She vaguely heard Frost cock the gun, about to have mercy on her. Then she heard Mr. J click his tongue. 

“No no Frost. She lives, got it?” Mr. J said in a threatening manner. Frost lowered his gun slowly, questioning J’s response without saying the words. Harleen couldn’t handle the overwhelming feeling of her brain pounding and the bright light shining in her face. Suddenly, everything went black. 

**

Harleen woke up in a hospital bed and blinked rapidly. She was in an Arkham bed. Why was she not transferred to Gotham Memorial? Harleen tried to yank her IV needle out of her hand but before she could, a doctor came in a stopped her. Dr. Burton. 

“No no my dear. You need those. You took a lot of volts. Your body will shut down without fluids. How are you feeling?” Dr. Burton asked as he put a hand on her bed rail. 

“Where is he?” Harleen said as she sat up quickly. 

“Do not worry. He is not here. The Joker escaped and the police are currently trying to find him. I doubt he will be coming back here.” Dr. Burton replied, thinking it would relieve her. Harleen felt tears welling up in her eyes. He was gone. He left her here. Alone. 

“So you have been on your own since then?” Harleen asked the green haired menace. 

“Yes. All alone.” The Joker replied as he squirmed in his straight jacket. He continued to lay on Dr. Quinzel patient sofa and stare at the ceiling. He tried his hardest to release a tear out of his eye. He had never cried before other than from laughing. He was able to water his eyes in a way that Dr. Quinzel noticed. He saw her face change to a sympathetic look and he knew he won.

“I’ll be right back.” She said. As she stood up, his cold hand reached for hers.

“No. Please don’t leave me Doc. I don’t want to be alone. I need you.” He pleaded. Harleen was touched by the sweet look in his eye. She was getting somewhere with him. It was becoming clear that they needed each other. 

Harleen snapped out of her memory and wiped her tears. She was heartbroken. How could he leave her like this? All that they had been through, talked about. They confided in each other. She thought he loved her back. But how could he? How could he love her if he could just leave her like this? She felt her insides turning and couldn’t bare it. 

“Listen, you take as much time off as you need.” Dr. Burton started. But Harleen quickly snapped her head up. 

“No. I want to go back to work. Now.” She replied. He sighed. 

“Harleen, although you don’t show any protruding brain damage, you still went through something very dramatic. You need to take some time…” Dr. Burton said. 

“No. I am going back to work. It’s all I have left.” She replied. Dr. Burton eyed her curiously but didn’t question her response. 

“Okay. You come back on Monday, okay?” He asked. Harleen nodded and he patted her hand. Dr. Burton left her in her room and she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up to the nurse changing her IV bag, Harleen looked to her left and saw a giant bouquet of gorgeous lilies. Next to it was a little teddy bear in a tuxedo. She grabbed the bear and then went for the note in the bouquet. She opened it and her heart sunk.

“You must have an admirer huh? Those are beautiful.” The nurse said smiling at Harleen. Harleen smiled and replied, “Yeah...they are.” She said as she clutched the note that read ‘Soon xo’. He didn’t forget her. He was coming for her. Always. 

**

Harleen was finally released from Arkham’s infirmary three days after the incident. Harleen walked inside her apartment and sighed. She walked over to the sad looking house plant that rested on her kitchen window. She touched on of the leaves and it crumbled under her touch. She smiled and walked straight back to her bedroom. Harleen couldn’t shake the feeling like someone was watching her. She felt like he was close. Her body shivered and she smiled to herself. She stripped down to her panties and bra, trying to show off every curve. She walked over to her window that overlooked Gotham City, smirked, then shut the curtains. She was challenging him. She got under the covers of her oversized bed and drifted to sleep. Just as she was entering the REM level of sleep, she felt a cold hand brush the side of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him. His green hair was slicked back and red lips were more intensely red than she remembered. She smiled and sat up slowly. The Joker was sitting on her bed next to her, with his gorgeous body facing her. 

“Did you miss me, dollface?” He asked. She smiled. 

“Yes.” She whispered. The Joker touched her lips with his index finger and trailed it down her front. She shivered and he smiled at this. 

“Do you want me?” The Joker asked Harleen. She nodded. “Will you prove it to me?” He asked. She nodded. “Good, then you will have no problem killing Dr. Burton...right?” He asked as he stroked her face. She shook her head no. “That’s my girl. I expect him dead by midnight tomorrow.” The Joker said as he stood up. 

“Mr. J!?” Harleen yelped as he started for the window. He turned to her in response. “When will I see you again?” He smiled from ear to ear and quickly rushed her. He lightly kissed her on her lips and pulled back. 

“Once you are worthy.” He replied. Before she could question, he was gone. She knew she was going to have to do whatever he asked of her. Harleen wanted this man more than anything. At this point, she had nothing left to lose. Nothing that mattered anyway. 

**

Harleen closed the tab on her laptop and deleted her browser history. She didn’t want any evidence that she was searching for a gun. Dr. Quinzel packed up her briefcase then heard a knock at her office door. 

“Come in!” She replied. Dr. Burton came walking in and smiled at her sweetly. She tried to ignore this and kept organizing her desk. 

“How are you feeling dear?” He asked. She tried to shrug off her itching feeling of guilt.

“Fine. Ready to go home for the night.” She replied in annoyance. Dr. Burton picked up on this and nodded.

“Yes, well. Take it easy tonight.” He said as he turned to leave. He turned back around and faced Harleen. “I’m glad you are here Dr. Quinzel. I admire your courage and your strength. Hiring you was a very good decision on my part.” Dr. Burton said. Harleen smiled slightly.

“Thank you Dr.” She replied. “I must be going.” She said as she brushed past him. She rushed out of the Asylum and sped off into downtown Gotham. Harleen walked into the tiny pawn shop on the corner of Fifth and Rhoads. She eyed all of the armory they had beneath the glass counter and her eyes were lit up like Christmas trees. A short chubby man walked through the beaded doorway in the back. 

“Can I help yous?” He asked with half a sandwich in his mouth. 

“I want this gun. Right here. How much?” She asked. He walked over to the counter and his eyes widened. 

“Eh, I’ll cut you a deal and give it to ya for five hundred.” He replied. Harleen nodded and started to pull out her wallet. “I’m gonna need to see some papers though. Can’t have the GCPD on my ass.” He said. 

“I don’t have any papers.” Harleen growled. 

“Then I ain’t sellin’ yous the gun sugar tits.” He said as he let out a small laugh. Harleen smiled back sweetly and grabbed the man’s head with force and slammed into the glass counter. The counter cracked and the man cried out in pain. 

“You’re not? Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Fine fine take it! You crazy bitch.” He exclaimed. Harleen released her grip and punched in the counter. The man fell backwards onto the floor and whimpered. Harleen grabbed the gun she wanted and the ammo to go along with it. 

“Thanks so much! Now don’t go around telling people about this little misunderstanding we had, mkay? I don’t wanna have to burn this shithole to the ground.” Harleen said as she grinned. The man nodded quickly. She turned on her heels and headed back to her apartment. She quickly walked in and stripped herself of her lab coat and skirt. She went through her closet and dismissed every article until she reached the end. She pulled a jester’s body suit that was red and black diamond patterned. She wore this for Halloween one year and didn’t have the heart to get rid of it. She pulled it and shimmied into the tight fabric. The top of the costume covered her golden locks so they tucked them away safely. She painted her face white and colored her lips black. She couldn’t be recognized. Harleen drove to Arkham Asylum and parked a block down the road. She danced her way to the entrance and peaked around the stone wall. The guards were in their shack with their feet up. She knew they would be stuffing their faces with greasy pizza for at least another fifteen minutes. She skimmed the wall and made her way to the back entrance. This was the only entrance in the entire building that wasn’t under surveillance. She used her key card and entered the building. She knew that security didn’t keep the tapes from hours of ten o'clock at night to four in the morning. She tiptoed through the building and made her way to Dr. Burton’s office. She knew he stayed late on Mondays to catch up on paperwork. She knew it was innocent. She didn’t really want to kill Dr. Burton. But she had to prove to The Joker that she was worth of his love. She knocked on his office door and heard him from the other side giving her permission to enter. She opened the door and pointed her pistol at Dr. Burton who was sitting at his dimly lit desk. 

“Who are you? What do you want? Money?” Dr. Burton pleaded. Harleen laughed slightly. 

“I don’t want your money Doc. I just want him.” Harleen replied. 

“Harleen? Why are you doing this?” Dr. Burton cried out. Harleen inched forward.  
“Nothing personal Burton. The Joker wants you dead. I don’t ask questions.” Harleen replied. Before Dr. Burton could object, she put a round into his chest. He spun backward in his chair and died instantly. Harleen was shocked at her lack of sympathy. She had noticed that since her “treatment”, she didn’t feel much emotion. The only thing she felt was love for one person. She hurried out of the facility, knowing security probably heard her gunshots. As she made her way back to her apartment, she looked at her phone and saw a text from an unknown number. Good job my little Harlequin. You’ll be hearing from me soon. -J Harleen smiled. She was one step closer to winning her prize.


	5. V

V

 

Harleen poured herself a pot of coffee from her brand new maker. She smiled to herself as she sipped it carefully. She did it. She completed The Jokers request. She was just one step closer to being his lady. Harleen sighed to herself and finished her morning ritual. She put her glasses on and tied her hair into a low ponytail. She started to despise the way she had painted herself to be. Her pencil skirts and clean cut appearance almost repulsed her at this point. Just as she snapped herself out of the damaging thought, she noticed her clock said eight fifty four. She was running late for work, she had to be that Harleen today. The Harleen that was normal and sane. She knew her mind was slowly slipping, but she didn’t care. He was worth it.   
Harleen got to Arkham and brushed past a swarm of Gotham’s finest. She couldn’t hear much of what they were saying but she knew why they were here. She approached the hallway where Dr. Burton’s office was and peaked as best she could without crossing the yellow tape. The nurses were crying and gossiping about the lifeless old man’s body as he was carried away.   
“What happened?” Harleen asked, trying to seem concerned. One nurse turned around to acknowledge her.   
“He was shot last night. In cold blood. No prints, no nothing.” She sobbed. Harleen laughed inside as she watched the woman fake a close bond with the doctor she barely knew.   
“I heard they can’t even find anything on the security footage from last night.” another nurse whispered as they turned their heads to watch the coroner's remove the body. Harleen smiled a bit, she did good. The Joker was going to be so proud of her. A male nurse approached behind them.   
“No security footage but a patient apparently saw the whole thing. He hasn’t talked yet due to being schizophrenic. But the cops are gonna crack him eventually, i’m sure. They will catch the sick psycho who did this, ladies. Guaranteed.” The male nurse whispered. Harleen’s heart dropped. She thought she had a clear go at him. How could this have happened? Maybe the patient was lying. Maybe he didn’t see anything and just wanted some attention. Harleen squeezed past the crime scene and proceeded to her office. She opened the door and slammed behind her. She leaned against the door and breathed a heavy wind. She was panicking. How was she going to tell The Joker that she might have screwed up? Surely he wouldn’t blame her. How could he? She did the best she could. She had never killed anyone before. Let alone for love. She sat down at her desk and bit her lip anxiously. She had to try and calm down. She went about her day and completed her work as normally as she could. She couldn’t let anyone see her fear. It would give her away. Once her workday was completed, she packed up and hurried out of the Asylum. She did her best to keep out of everyone’s way so she didn’t have to talk to anyone. When she got home, she decided to take a hot shower. She needed a minute to think and relax. She got into her bedroom and took off her lab coat. She walked into the bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. She grabbed some pain relievers and popped a few in her mouth. She shut her medicine cabinet and a tall figure behind her in the mirror. Before she could scream, everything went black.   
**  
Harleen’s eyes fluttered open softly. Wherever she was, it was freezing. She shivered as she looked around. She tried to break her hands free but couldn’t. She was tied to a steel chair. Her skirt had ripped a bit and it was revealing too much of her leg for her comfort. Her white button up blouse was torn so her lacey white bra peeked out. There was nothing she could do. She started to look for a way out. A way to let herself go free. All she saw around her was silver steel walls with red flesh hanging everywhere. She was in a slaughter house. She knew of plenty of butchers in Gotham but where their supplier was, she had no clue. She was lost. She started to sob slightly. Just as a tear started to creep out of the corner of her eye, a familiar face emerged followed by thugs of the terrifying variety. They didn’t scare Harleen. She couldn’t really feel anything anymore other than obsession, love and a little of current frustration because she couldn’t move. Not because she didn’t want to be scared, she just didn’t have room to be. 

 

“Why am I here Johnny? Where is he?” She asked Johnny Frost as he took out his phone and dialed. Frost looked at her but didn’t reply. She scoffed in frustration and rolled her eyes.   
“Yeah boss we got her.” Frost said. She smiled slightly. He was coming for her. She looked around at the thugs circling her. One in particular was eying her in a perverse manner.   
“I wouldn’t mind a piece of that pie.” He said laughing slightly. Frost slowly walked up to the thug and towered over him.   
“Listen Franky. I understand you’re new here. You’re still learnin’ the ropes. But one thing you gotta know is, you never touch this woman. Ever. Don’t even look at her. What’s the bosses, is his only. Got it?” Frost said calmly. The thug scoffed sarcastically.   
“Yeah okay errand boy. I may be workin’ for the guy but he can’t tell me what tail I can and cannot chase.” He said as he straightened his tie. “It’s not like he can do anything do me anyway, I am the son of Mike Carmine. I am untouchable, right boys?” Frankie boasted. Frost stepped back and motioned for Franky to do whatever he wanted. My heart started to race. Franky wasn’t ugly, he was just not her type. He also wore too much cologne and Harleen felt like she might throw up from the overwhelming scent. He started to snake towards her and she tensed.   
“Oh nothin’ to be scared of toots. I’m just getting’ a better look at ya.” Franky said. He approached her and stuck a finger at the top of her blouse and pulled at her shirt. He looked down at her breasts and smiled. “Ah nice.” He said. Harleen shut her eyes in disgust. She just wanted the The Joker to get here. Just then, her ears rang at a loud bang right in front of her. She had blood splattered all over her. She shot her eyes open and saw her green haired monster right in front of her. He put his gun back in his leather holster and kicked Franky’s body aside.   
“Frost, uncuff her.” The Joker asked. Frost obliged and went behind Harleen and undid her tight restraints. She didn’t even take time to rub her wrists from the pressure. She shot up and threw her arms around The Joker without thinking twice. He growled into her hair and smelled her like she was prey.   
“Mr. J! I missed you so much. I killed him! I did what you said! Are you proud of me?” She exclaimed as she pulled away slightly. He looked her in the eyes and sighed.   
“Doc, did anyone see you do this little favor I asked of you?” J asked. Her heart sunk. He knew. Somehow, he already knew. She hesitated.   
“I don’t think so, I mean I did everything I could think of to make sure no one saw me…” She answered. Before she could continue, The Joker landed a swift yet hard hit to her cheek. The force behind his hand made her fall to his feet. She held the side of her face and held her tears back. She would not let him see that. Her face stung so bad, she had to literally fight a good cry.   
“Guess what Princess? Someone did see you. They saw the whole thing.” J said smiling in a terrifying way. His silver grill flashed at her and almost blinded her as he looked down at her. She got up despite her shaky knees.   
“I’m sorry, Mr. J. I thought I did it right. I will do better next time. I promise. Please...please don’t leave me again.” Harleen’s voice cracked. She cursed herself for letting it be known she was in tears. J rolled his eyes and growled. He turned to Frost and nodded. Frost opened the door and ushered the rest of J’s men out. J looked back at Harleen and wiped one of her rogue tears away from her cheek. He sighed as he contemplated. He held her face in his hands and darted his vision back and forth between her beautiful blue eyes. Just as J was going to say something, Frost came in. He walked up to The Joker and whispered in his ear. J looked at him in surprise and nodded. Frost left the two back to where they were. The Joker turned back to his beauty and brushed her messed up long hair back.   
“Looks like you are off the hook Ms. Quinzel. Turns out no one saw you doing what I asked you to do. You’re off the hook this time.” He said. She smiled.   
“I am?” She said smiling.   
“You actually did...pretty well. I am impressed.” He said as he slid his hands down her shoulders. She shivered from his cold touch. “I’ll have Frost escort you home.” J said as he turned to walk away. Harleen’s smiled dropped.   
“Wait! Where are you going?” She sobbed. He rolled his eyes.  
“Duty calls doll. I’m a very busy man.” He said as he gestured with his hands and extended every syllable like he always did. He blew her a kiss and disappeared. She started to sob. Why did he always leave her like this? She has done everything he asked. Why wouldn’t he let her win? Harleen then stopped crying. She was going to bring it to him. She wasn’t going to let him fight it. She knew he had deep seated trust issues. The Joker had never given her a solid background to work with. He would give her a different childhood story every session. She really had no clue why he was what he was. All she knew is that she had to prove she wouldn’t betray him. She thought she had. But it was clear now. She knew she had to bring the love to him.   
**  
Harleen quit her job at Arkham Asylum the very next day. She didn’t have time to help others anymore. She cared about one thing and one thing only: The Joker. She hadn’t heard from him in days and she was devastated. She was supposed to surrender all of her patient files but she went against protocol and copied The Jokers entire file which took forever. She studied it for hours that night. Then she remembered he owned a club in Downtown Gotham. She scurried through the papers and found it. The Smile N’ Grin. She shot up and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a vibrant blue blouse. She shoved on a pair of high heeled boots and grabbed her keys. She didn’t even bother to check how her hair looked. She drove as fast as she could to the low lit club in the middle of the city. It was somewhat hidden in the back of a dark alley, so at first Harleen thought she was lost. When she found it, her heart jumped slightly. The bouncer at the door was tall and muscular but she didn’t feel intimidated.   
“ID?” He bellowed. Harleen anxiously pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and showed him her ID. He nodded and opened the door for her. She walked in and was amazed at how gorgeous the club was. The walls were an ivory creme color with gold lighting. The dance floor was lit with bright lights and shimmered. Harleen tried to ignore the half naked dancers that surrounded the club. Then she saw him. Her green haired love was walking out of the door that read “VIP”. He was followed by his usual posse, Frost swiftly in tow. Harleen didn’t want to cause a scene, so she beat him outside and waited by the parking garage entrance. She waited in the cold for what seemed like forever. Finally, she saw him and the crew emerge from the club. He spotted her and rolled his eyes. He approached her and turned to Frost.   
“Go ahead. I gotta handle this.” He growled. Frost nodded and loaded the crew into a van. The sped off into the night and Harleen felt sick by the annoyed look J had on his face from her presence. “What are you doing here Quinzel?” He asked.   
“I haven’t heard from you in days. I thought…” She said trying to fight back tears. The Joker smiled and laughed hysterically.   
“You thought what? That we would live happily ever after?” He asked. “Doesn’t exist in my book, dollface.” He exclaimed. She couldn’t believe this. One minute he made her think he was crazy about her, the next, she was nothing.   
“This has to be some kind of joke. I know you have feelings for me.” She cried out. He laughed again making her feel humiliated.   
“Stay.” He said with a suddenly serious look. She decided to test him.   
“Or what?” She challenged. He widened his eyes and accepted. He turned to her car and pulled his gun out. He shot the two tires facing them and her car sunk. “Bye bye!” He said as he got into his purple Lamborghini. She threw her arms up in frustration and he waved to her as he sped off. She quickly found a man who was putting on his motorcycle helmet and thought quickly. She approached the man and channeled her father. Harleen didn’t even give the man a chance to argue, she punched him directly in the nose and he double back. He dropped his keys and she swiftly retrieved them from the pavement. She hopped onto his bike and revved the engine. She was out of the garage within seconds. She saw the Lamborghini about a mile ahead and sped up. She weaved in and out of traffic, causing people to honk and throw fingers. She ignored it all and kept going. Finally, just as they were approaching the Gotham bridge, she caught up to him. She peered at him through his driver window and he rolled his eyes and covered with his hand. She growled in frustration and sped up. She got about half a mile ahead of him and turned her bike onto its side. She rode the side of the bike until it came to a stop. She walked a few feet towards J’s car and stopped. He slammed on his breaks and said something she couldn’t hear. She pounded on the hood of his car.   
“You’re not leaving me, you’re not leaving me!” She screamed. He said something else she couldn’t quite hear and got out of his car. A semi truck pulled up behind him and honked. They both ignored it. “I have done everything you said, every test, every trial, every initiation. I have proved that I love you just accept it!” Harleen sobbed as he approached her. He held up his hands defensively.   
“Yeah I got it, got it, got it.” He said in a frustrated tone. “I am not someone who is...loved.” He smiled and clapped his hands in front of her. She didn’t even blink. “I’m an idea… a state of mind. I execute MY will according to my plan and YOU doctor, are not part of my plan.” He growled as he circled her. She grabbed his face with her hands and gently pulled him closer.   
“Just let me in. I promise, I promise I won’t hurt you!” Harleen pleaded. He shoved her away and started to cackle. Just as she was going to argue, the trucker yelled in their direction.   
“Hey dickface! Mind screamin’ at your bitch somewhere else?!” He exclaimed. Harleen didn’t even give J a chance to respond. She yanked his gun from his holster and shot the trucker in the face. She hated interruptions. He fell to the ground and J turned.   
“I was gonna say I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” J joked to the lifeless body. Harleen was getting beyond frustrated and pointed the gun at J’s head. He pressed his head onto the barrel and put his hands up. “Don’t hurt me...i’ll be your friend!” He joked. His smiled faded and he got a terrifying look on his face. “Aww...do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.” He taunted.   
“My heart scares you and a gun a doesn’t?” Harleen questioned with sadness in her voice.   
“DO IT!” He yelled. Before she could reply, he yanked the gun from her. He cackled. “Ah if you weren’t so crazy, id think you were insane….Go. Away.” He ordered.   
“No.” She replied as she gritted her teeth. He smiled and threw his head back. He surprised her with a sharp slap to the face and she fell to the ground. She held her face in pain and looked up at him, sobbing. He groaned.  
“Fine then. Get in.” He demanded. He got into the driver's side and Harleen scurried to the passengers side. She got in and tried not to look at him. She knew she was lucky to even be in his car, she didn’t want to push her luck.


	6. VI

VI

 

Harleen nervously rubbed her hands on her blue jeans as The Joker sped up down the bridge. She wasn’t sure where they were going. She knew there was a chance he was just going to kill her. This didn’t frighten her. The only thing she was scared of was the chance that he didn’t care for her at all. Ever. 

“Where are we going?” She said softly, not taking her eyes away from the road ahead of them. He growled in frustration and annoyance. 

“Don’t ask questions. You’ll see when we get there.” He replied. He didn’t take his eyes off of the road. He weaved in and out of traffic and didn’t even bother with traffic lights. They reached the industrial part of Gotham and Harleen’s confusion rose. She wondered if he was taking her out here so it would be harder to find her body. She shuttered at the thought and looked out her side window. They pulled up to the ACE chemicals plant and Harleen looked at the large plant, looking utterly lost. The Joker got out of his side of the car and turned back at her. 

“Well? Come on then.” He said with a slight tone. She obliged and got out of the purple car. She tried her best to keep up with him, but he walked incredibly fast. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked up at the huge building. It had to have been at least forty stories high. The Joker opened the staircase door and motioned for her to step inside. She slowly walked in and saw a series of steps that went all the way up the building. 

“Are we doing those?” She asked as she held onto the rail next to her. 

“How else do you expect to get up there?” He asked. She knew there had to be an elevator somewhere, but she didn’t argue. She followed him up the stairs and tried her best to not touch her heeled boots to the concrete too much. Once they finally reached the very top, Harleen was out of breath. She was very fit but those stairs had been brutal. The Joker was not even the slightest bit winded. He led her to a loft and Harleen noticed steam coming up from ahead. She stood to the side and looked down. She gasped at the sight of the chemical pools below her. She finally understood where she was. She wouldn’t get an explanation of how. She knew that. He would probably never tell her. She questioned why he would bring her to his “birthplace” so to speak, if he wouldn’t tell her the story behind it? This is where monsters were made. The thought made her heart turn cold. The silence between them was tense. The Joker finally broke it with his deep, dark voice. 

“Question.” The Joker bellowed behind her as she peered down into the liquid pits. She turned to face him. “Would you die for me?” He asked. Harleen knew the answer without even thinking twice.

“Yes.” She replied. He rolled his eyes. 

“That’s too easy. Would you...would you live for me?” He asked with a stern look on his beautiful face. Harleen knew exactly what he meant. They understood each other. They always had, ever since she first met him. “Hm?” He added, snapping her out of thought. 

“Yes.” She said with a hard tone. He held his finger up in front of her in a cautionary way. 

“Careful.” He growled. “Do NOT say this oathe thoughtlessly.” He said in his drawn out tone. “Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power.” He said as he held his tattooed hand up to her mouth. She could smell a musty smell of smoke and cologne. She didn’t know what it was but it was intoxicating to her. He moved his hand down and put his finger on her bottom lip. “Do you want this?” he whispered. 

“I do.” She replied with hard certainty in her voice.

“Say it. Say it...pretty pretty pretty pretty…”He teased as he felt her chin. 

“Please.” She said pitifully. By the look on his face, she could tell he was breaking down. 

“Argh, you’re so….good.” He breathed out. He stepped back from her and watched her. She turned around slightly to look at the acid below her. She smiled slightly at him, extended her arms, and let go of her footing. She felt herself falling. It felt like forever. She didn’t know that he would save her. She honestly thought it could go either way. Before she knew it, she was emerged in a warm goo. It was thin but had a thick feel to it. She tried her best not to breath it in. She swallowed some then everything went black. Harleen drew in a harsh breath and looked up to see her pale savior. The Joker had jumped in after her. He brought her to the surface. He saved her life. At that moment, they knew they had found their other halves in each other. The Joker understood now what exactly he found. He found a human being on this earth who was willing to risk her life just to prove to him she loved him more than anything. Harleen wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her deeply. He pulled away, threw his head back and roared an inhumane laugh. Harleen smiled and matched his laughter. 

**

Harleen felt...different. Aside from the physical attributes she obtained from the same acid that made her lover, she felt as though she was on another plane of reality. She ran her fingers down her arm and admired her newly translucent skin. She could see her blue veins pumping underneath her layers. This made her smile. She noticed that her heart beat at a different speed now. Not faster, not slower. Just different. She emerged from her bathroom in her pink pajama bottoms and black tank top. She saw The Joker sitting on her sofa with his phone in his hand. He was texting very fast and concentrating very hard. 

“Is this normal?” She asked as she pointed to her veins pushing out through her skin. He looked up at her and shrugged. 

“More or less.” He said smiling devilishly. She smirked. He stood up and admired his newly created beauty. He stroked her wet hair and growled. “The chemicals did you well my little Harlequin. My Harley Quinn.” He said grinning at his own joke. She looked down and smiled. “Now come on. We should go home.” He said as he turned around and got back on his phone.

“Home?” She asked confused. She was in her apartment. 

“Yes. You’re coming to live with me. May as well since I am stuck with you now.” He said smiling. Harley’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” She squealed. He rolled his eyes as she jumped up and down with excitement. 

“Don’t read too much into it.” He said. 

“Puddin’!” She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. He groaned at her new name for him. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Now let’s go.” He ordered. 

“Um, I have to pack my stuff don’t I?” She asked. 

“No. I am sending someone to do it tomorrow morning.” He said as he stared at a picture of Harleen and her brother on her mantel. “This must be Barry.” He exclaimed. She nodded. Harley had completely forgotten about her family. What would they think of her new...condition? Or better yet, her new lifestyle? She shook the thought away and grabbed her purse. The Joker put an arm around her and led her out to his Lamborghini. She sat in her seat and noticed it was almost morning. 

“So what now Mr. J?” She asked. He sighed. 

“What do you mean Harley?” He asked in an annoyed tone. 

“I mean, what do I do now? I’m not exactly Dr. Quinzel anymore.” She said looking down at her pearly skin. She didn’t bother telling him that she had quit her job at Arkham. 

“Dr. Quinzel is dead. Forget her. Harley Quinn on the other hand, is now the Queen of Gotham City. Better get used to it.” He said as he winked at her. She let out a small giggle and continued looking out the window. She took her phone out and started to play a game on her phone. As they pulled up to his hideout, he snatched her phone. She looked at him in protest. 

“Hey!” She exclaimed. He gave her a warning look.

“You’ll get this back when I am done with it. Got it?” He ordered. She nodded slowly. He led her inside the giant building. There were six of The Joker’s guys standing there with their semi-automatics. The Joker ignored them as they nodded at him as he pushed Harley into the old school elevator. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pushed the button. He smelled her neck and started kissing down her collarbone. She was drunk off his scent. She inhaled deeply and wrapped her arm around his neck. They passed several levels before they reached the very underground. It didn’t surprise her that The Joker lived this far underground. 

“You’re pretty far down huh? What is on the other floors?” Harley asked. 

“Johnny. The rest of my boys. This was if anyone like the Bat finds where I am, he has to go through all of them first.” He said smiling. She smiled as the doors opened. She walked into a gorgeous living room. The couches were velvet purple and the walls were a gold glow. The Joker disappeared into the kitchen. Harley ran her fingers down the velvet couch and smiled. She was home. The Joker stood against the door frame with a fifth of vodka in his hand. He watched his girl and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found her. He shuddered at the gushy feeling. What was this woman doing to him? He snaked his way up behind her and wrapped his liquor bottle filled hands around her. “Welcome home baby.” He said as he kissed her shoulders. She turned to face him and locked her lips to his. His cold tongue hit hers and she got the chills. He dropped the vodka bottle to the ground and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and let him take her away. He carried her to his oversized bed and they finally got to do what they both had wanted to for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) So I have been asked why I decided to include some of the Suicide Squad scenes. I feel like the film didn't do the relationship justice. I understand why they did it that way and why they left so much Harley/Joker moments on the cutting room floor. But it leaves SO much to our imaginations. I feel like including those really makes it a lot easier to envision the rest of their story. <3 Please comment what you think! <3


	7. VII

VII

 

Harley woke up the next afternoon in bed, alone. She sat up and kept herself covered with the satin purple sheet she was under. She looked to her right and saw her phone sitting on the nightstand. She noticed a small note on top of it. Harley grabbed the note and read it groggily. 

 

‘I have fixed your phone. If I ever find another mans phone number is this phone, there will be consequences. In the meantime, take the card and buy whatever you want. I will see you tonight, my Harlequin.- J’

 

She smiled at the note then realized something. Her phone was not broken when he took it from her. She picked up her phone and saw that The Joker had changed the background photo to a selfie of himself smiling a pretty wicked smile. She laughed silently to herself and proceeded to her contacts list. The only numbers left on the list were The Joker, Johnny Frost, King China Takeout and Mom. Her brother Barry was erased, her male friends, her female friends. All of them. Harley looked at the nightstand again and saw a Platinum credit card lying on the table. She picked it up and saw a random name etched on the card. She knew that the card was probably fraudulent. But J could manipulate the Gotham City Bank any way he wanted. He had the CEO on his payroll. Harley got up and saw a familiar suitcase sitting by the bedroom door. She lifted it into J’s California King bed and sifted through it. She laid out all of her clothes and sighed. All of it looked ridiculous. The truth it, she never felt comfortable in her own skin. So she always covered up with the most hideous clothing so she could hide. Now? Why did she have to hide? There was no reason to. Harleen was dead and Harley took her place. She smiled and shoved all of her clothes back into the suitcase. She kept out a pair of flare jeans and a red fitted shirt. She put on her glasses out of habit and realized what the chemicals had done to her sight. The glasses blurred everything in front of her and she smiled. Her sight was flawless. She grabbed the suitcase and drug it out to the living room. She started a fire in the fireplace and threw all of her old clothes into it. She watched them burn and felt as though her life had just started.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Harley spent the whole week shopping. She was never a big shopper, but for some reason she enjoyed this new high. She bought all sorts of flashy tops and skirts. She even went into a Halloween store and bought a jester’s costume just for the hell of it. She giggled at the irony of it. When Harley had gotten into the elevator to get back to J’s apartment one evening, she got a text. 

‘Daddy has some business to take care of tonight my Harley. Yes, you can come with me. Be ready when I get home.-J’ 

 

Harley smiled to herself and put her phone away. She put all of her new clothes in the giant walk in closet, right next to The Joker’s suits. She showered and primped. She picked out a short dress that complimented The Joker’s bright green hair with a shiny purple glow. Harley heard the elevator doors open outside the bedroom. She smiled and did the final touches on her look. Her white skin stood out perfectly against the purple sequins that covered her dress.   
“Harley! Get out here now! We have to be there in twenty minutes!” J bellowed throughout the apartment.   
“Coming Puddin’!” She yelled. She opened the bedroom door and skipped out into the living room. The Joker was gulping down a shot of whiskey when he saw her. He did a double take and growled.   
“Incredible.” He breathed out deeply. Harley smiled and walked over to him.   
“Do I look okay Puddin’?” She asked. The Joker ran his cold hands down her body and made her shiver. He smiled at this.   
“You could say that. I am not going to be able to concentrate tonight…” He growled into her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.”Now come on, we gotta go.” He said as he motioned for her to head to the elevator. She nodded and turned on her heals. He slapped her ass hard and followed her. By the time they made it to the Smile N’ Grin, it was packed. Johnny Frost had met The Joker and Harley out by valet parking to escort them in. Harley was annoyed by all of the females in the club eyeing J and occasionally reaching out to touch him. He ignored of the requests, but it still made her blood boil. The Joker turned to Harley and took her head into his hands.   
“Why don’t you stay out here and entertain yourself doll? Daddy doesn’t want you in his meetings.” He growled. Harley pouted her bottom lip and folded her arms. The Joker looked her and gritted his teeth. “Out there. Now.” He ordered as he pointed to the dance floor. Harley sighed and stomped over to the bar. Harley eyed the blonde bartender behind the bar and snapped her fingers. The petite little blonde came over and set a square napkin in front of Harley.   
“What can I get ya gorgeous?” The lady asked. She was maybe mid twenties, hardly wearing anything. But Harley couldn’t point fingers.   
“Patron Silver, neat.” Harley ordered. The woman winked at Harley and started to pour her a shot. Harley threw the oiled liquid back and sighed. “So how long you been workin’ here?” Harley asked the bartender.   
“About six months. It’s not a bad gig. Make pretty good money in tips.” She said smiling. Harley smiled back. It had been a long time since she had made a friend.   
“Oh yeah? Well good for you.” Harley said sincerely.   
“Thanks! My name’s Tanya.” She said as she extended her hand to Harley. Harley shook her hand in return.   
“Harley Quinn.” Harley said smiling.   
“Aww, I love your name!” Tanya said smiling.  
“Thanks! My boyfriend gave me the name.” Harley said proudly, smiling down at her napkin.   
“That’s so sweet. I wish I had a man like that. But no man for me.” Tanya said sadly.   
“Aw, well I am sure you will find the right one.” Harley said nicely. Tanya let out a deep sigh.   
“Yeah I guess. The only person I have been interested in lately, shot me down pretty quick.” Tanya said pitifully. Harley gave her a sad expression.   
“Well then it’s his loss! Who is he?” Harley asked Tanya as she crinkled up her napkin.Tanya smiled slightly.   
“Well, he is actually the owner of this place. But from what I hear around here lately, he has a new lady. Some batshit crazy trailer trash chick. She calls him Puddin’. How pathetic.” Tanya continued. Harley’s expression dropped. She felt her blood boil and her skin twitch. But she regained her composure and kept smiling.   
“Oh yeah? Who is the owner?” Harley asked, just to be sure. Tanya looked over behind Harley, at the beaded VIP area where The Joker and his associate were sitting.   
“He’s the guy with the green hair sitting over there in the VIP area. Isn’t he gorgeous?” Tanya asked, blindly drooling over Harley’s puddin’. Harley turned around and watched him closely. He was ending his meeting.   
“Oh yeah, he’s alright. Ya know, I know him a little bit.” Harley said in a mischievous tone. Tanya’s face lit up.   
“Really?! How?” Tanya asked.   
“Oh, from around. I can maybe bring you back there with me when I go to say hello. Maybe I can talk you up and change his mind.” Harley offered, with a devilish grin on her face.   
“Could you?! Oh that would be great.” She breathed out. Harley nodded and turned in her seat. “Oh good, my shift replacement just got here. Perfect timing!” Tanya barked. Harley eyed The Joker and watched him sit in his VIP booth, looking on his phone.   
“Yes. Perfect timing.” Harley said, smiling an evil grin. Tanya went to the back and grabbed her purse. She came out from behind the bar and approached Harley. Harley got up and linked arms with Tanya.  
“Thanks again Harley. I want this guy so bad, but I don’t know much about him. He didn’t seem very interested last time.” Tanya said.   
“Well, I am sure he will be this time.” Harley said reassuringly. Harley led Tanya into the VIP area and J didn’t look up from his phone.   
“Hey there Mr. Joker. Long time no see.” Harley said, lying through her teeth. The Joker looked up from his phone looking at Harley confused. Then his eyes shot to the basically panting, Tanya. He then caught on.   
“Ah, good evening my dear. Have a seat. Who’s your friend?” The Joker asked as he continued his unspoken conversation with Harley.  
“Oh boy where are my manners?! Mr. J this is Tanya. She is one of your bartenders.” Harley said. Tanya smiled up at The Joker, trying her best to be seductive.   
“Ah yes. Tanya. I believe we have met before.” The Joker said.   
“Yeah we have.” Tanya said in a totally different voice. Harley just wanted to kill her even more now.   
“So Mr. J, don’t you think Tanya here is pretty good lookin’? Harley said as she moved a strand of Tanya’s hair behind her ear. Tanya blushed.   
“Eh, she’s alright. I prefer my women to be pale.” The Joker replied. Tanya desperately sat up.   
“Oh I get really pale in the winter!” Tanya screeched. The Joker stifled a laugh.   
“You like em pale huh? What else?” Harley said as she got up and stood at the entrance of the VIP booth. The Joker watched Harley like a hawk and continued their game.   
“Hair as white as paper. Maybe with a hint of blue and pink. Long, gorgeous legs.” The Joker said as he got up and snaked his way to Harley. Tanya’s face started to look like a mix of confusion and anger.   
“Oh yeah? I don’t believe I know anyone like that Mr. Joker.” Harley said she rested a hand on her hip. The Joker wrapped an arm around Harley and got inches away from her face.   
“Hey wait a minute! I thought you were gonna try to hook US up Harley?!” Tanya yelped. Harley stroked The Joker’s face.  
“Is that what you were trying to do Ms. Quinn? That is awfully sneaky of you.” The Joker said as he gripped her hips. Harley smiled.   
“I can’t help myself Puddin’.” Harley replied. Tanya’s face dropped again.  
“Puddin’? You’re…?” Tanya whispered. The deadly couple turned to face their prey. Tanya’s face had turned from somewhat tan to sickly green. Tanya tried to bolt out of the VIP area but Harley had grabbed The Joker’s gun out of his holster and pointed it at Tanya’s head.   
“Ah ah ah ah. I don’t think so honey. This batshit crazy, trailer trash chick ain’t through with you yet.” Harley growled. The Joker wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist as he stood behind her.   
“Aw, she said you are trailer trash, my little Harlequin? Batshit crazy, sure. But definitely not trailer trash.” The Joker said. Tanya’s face sunk in.  
“I’m sorry boss...boss lady. I didn’t mean….” Tanya sobbed. Harley laughed hysterically. Then suddenly stopped.  
“Wait a minute, you think i’m batshit crazy?” Harley questioned as she pulled away from The Joker. He rolled his eyes and growled.   
“Ugh, I didn’t mean to hurt your precious feelings princess…” The Joker continued. Tonya let out a soft cry.  
“Please just let me….”Tanya begged. Before she could finish Harley had shot Tanya in the forehead. Brain matter splattered all over the VIP area. The Joker let out a terrifying laugh. The club patrons scattered and screamed.   
“What is that supposed to mean?!” Harley argued. The Joker rolled his eyes once again, then suddenly backhanded Harley. Harley looked up at him in shock, even though he had hit her before. She held her face and whimpered.   
“You asshole!” Harley screamed as she thrusted her palm into The Joker’s nose. He doubled back and manically laughed. Harley stormed out of the VIP area and headed for the exit.   
“Don’t let her leave!” The Joker yelled to the bouncers at the front of the club. The two very large men stood in front of the double doors in front of Harley. Harley let out a grunt of frustration then ran to the back EXIT sign. She flew open the club door and saw a flights of stairs and an exit door. She headed for the door but it was locked. She could hear The Joker yelling in the club.  
“Harleen Quinzel, you get back here!” He bellowed. He was getting close. She started to climb the stairs in the building and ran up as fast as she could. She was on the third flight when she heard the clubs door fly open, with a swift kick from The Joker. “Harley I will not ask again!” The Joker threatened.   
“Oh yeah?! Well too bad!” Harley yelled down to him. He growled and started to take the stairs two at a time. Harley yelped and continued up the steps. She reached the roof of the club and opened the door. She stepped on the gravel at the top of the building and looked for a way down. She saw on the far left there was a narrow piece of wood going from the club building to the building next door. Harley knew she could make it. She was an expert on the balance beam. Harley looked down when she heard the rooftop door open. The Joker stomped onto the gravel and laughed when he saw Harley at the edge.   
“You gonna jump princess? You don’t have the balls.” The Joker taunted. Harley widened her eyes and chewed on her tongue in a challenging way.   
“Oh yeah? Watch me.” Harley spat back. Before J could argue, Harley jumped down onto the beam and did back flips all the way to the other buildings rooftop. She did this with such ease, that even she was shocked she did it in her heels. She turned and saw The Joker at the other edge looking furious.   
“Get back here. This instant.” J threatened. Harley heard the violence in his voice and got chills up her spine.   
“No. I don’t want to get hit again.” Harley argued. J’s face softened and smiled.   
“I’m sorry princess. You know I didn’t mean it. Come on, we were having so much fun tonight! You don’t wanna ruin that do you?” He said sympathetically. The rational part of Harley knew this was a trick. But the rational part of her was stifled by her insane love for this man. “Come on baby. I’ll make it up to you.” The Joker promised. Harley slowly lifted herself onto the wooden plank and walked swiftly across. The Joker held out his hand for her and lifted her up. As he caught her in his arms, he pointed his gold gun at her temple. Harley gulped, not knowing if this was the last time she would ever see her true love.


	8. VIII

VIII

 

 

Harleen breathed in sharply and paid attention to the cold barrel on her skin. She wasn’t at all surprised that The Joker was holding her at gunpoint. He gave her electroshock therapy, pointing a gun at her wasn’t beneath him. He cackled as she shivered underneath him. Little did he know, she wasn’t shaking out of fear. It was freezing outside tonight. 

“Go ahead Mr. J. Shoot me.” Harley whispered. The Joker’s face dropped. It wasn’t as fun if she asked for it. He lowered his gun. 

“Waste of a bullet.” he said as he put his piece back in his holster. Harley shivered at the cold night air and slowly got to her feet. The Joker watched her as she stood and looked conflicted. He started to say something then fought with himself in his own mind. He grabbed Harley by the hair and pulled her lips to his. She sighed into him and wrapped her arms around him. Just as the kiss intensified, The Joker looked to the side of Harley. Still latching his lips to hers, he saw a dark figure weaving through buildings. “We gotta go princess. The rodent is here.” J said as he grabbed Harley’s hand and dragged her to the rooftop stairs. Harley could barely keep up, but they finally made it to the club. Frost had J’s car waiting and J wasted no time. He ordered Harley to get in and they sped off into the night. The Joker pulled up to the apartment building and tossed his keys to his guard in the front. Harley and J made their way down to their apartment and plopped themselves on the extended sofa. 

“Batman.” The Joker scoffed. “He just cannot let things go, can he?” J complained. Harley knew exactly what he was talking about but he had never actually told her. She read it in his initial file at Arkham. The Joker had murdered Robin and Batman was bitter. But Harley played along. 

“What are you talkin’ about Puddin’?” She asked. The Joker took a swig of liquor and wiped his mouth. 

“I may have killed his little sidekick, Robin. It’s not like the kid didn’t have it comin’.” J rebutted. Harley smiled. 

“We should kill Batman.” Harley suggested. 

“Oh yeah let’s do that.” The Joker said sarcastically. “If you think it were that easy, I wouldn’t have fed him his own eyeballs by now? I’ve tried. He may be annoying but he is a tough cookie.” The Joker continued. 

“Yeah but now you got me Puddin’. I can help.” Harley said looking up at him with her head in his lap. 

“Oh yeah how?” The Joker questioned. 

“I don’t know. I just know I can.” She answered. 

“Yeah yeah. When are we gonna do this whole kill the Bats thing?” The Joker asked.

“All in good time Puddin’. All in good time.” She said smiling up at him. The Joker smiled a devilish grin and pulled his head down to plant a kiss on her lips. The King knew then that he was much more lethal with his Queen by his side. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The next six months were the best and worst of Harley’s entire life. She and The Joker were Gotham’s most feared crimelords. Harley had started to assist The Joker in his business and she was now just as feared as he was. Harley was over the moon in love with The Joker. He bought her everything she wanted and he bought her things on the side constantly. He spoiled her rotten and she loved it. But what she really wanted from him, she was learning she would never have. She wanted him to tell her how much he loved her. She knew in his own sick way, he loved her more than anything. But she needed him to say it. They both had major tempers and this was made obvious almost daily. Harley and The Joker bounced back from fighting to the death to intense screwing almost daily. Harley’s family had been trying to get ahold of her for months. The Joker told her that their Harleen was gone and to not get their hopes up. She figured it was for the better. Her body count was piling up. 

Harley woke up the next evening and ran her hand across her lover’s side of the bed. Nothing. She sat up and looked around their lavish bedroom. The Joker had obviously gotten a head start on their business for the night. Harley dressed in her red and black leather get up. She put her hair in cute pigtails. She was sure to double curl her blue and red ends. Harley looked at her phone and smiled. 

 

At the club. Meeting w/ Monster T at 9. Meeting will be over by the time you get here. Need you to get a location on Commissioner Gordon. No questions.- J

 

Harley put her phone in her pocket and headed up to the third floor to steal a couple of J’s henchmen. She got to the messy floor and all of the men straightened. They shut up and stared at her in fear. She looked at them curiously, “What? Do I have something’ on my face?” Harley asked as she touched her face. One of the bigger guys stood up. 

“No boss lady. Just waitin’ for your orders.” He replied. She smiled. 

“Oh good. Thanks for being so dutiful….what is your name again?” Harley asked. 

“Randy, Ms. Quinn. It’s Randy.” The man said nervously. These guys were like a bunch of scared kittens ever since that one time. One of J’s men was plotting against J one night and Harley overheard. Before she could think, she took her mallet and beat his skull in. It was fun but now they were all scared of her. She made the guys clean it up and she never told J. He never noticed one of his guys was gone anyway. 

“Cool. I need you and a couple others to come with me. We are doing’ surveillance on Gordon tonight. Mr. J’s orders.” Harley said. The guys nodded and Randy picked out a couple guys. They made their way out of the building and headed towards Gotham PD. Harley sat in the van with her binoculars and scoped out Gordon. He was getting into a police cruiser and took off.

“Follow him.” Harley ordered the driver. They took off and followed the cruiser. They made their way to the other side of the city and Harley noticed they were heading towards Wayne Manor. They parked the van next to the wooded area in front of Wayne Manor and Harley watched Gordon head into the mansion. 

“What the hell does Gordon want with Wayne?” Harley asked herself. “Head back to Gotham PD. I wanna search Gordon’s files.” Harley asked. 

“But Boss, the PD is filled with pigs. How will you get in there?” Randy asked. 

“Don’t worry about it Randy. I’ve got it covered.” Harley said as she winked at Randy. He blushed and drove them to Gotham PD. Harley instructed the guys to stay behind while she snuck into the back of the police station. Harley tip-toed through the back entrance of the brick building and scaled the pale blue walls. Harley saw a bunch of cops coming down the hallway so she ducked into another hallway. She turned and saw Gordon’s office and let herself in. His office was cleaner than clean and organized to the core. She noticed a baseball bat on display behind Gordon’s desk. She ignored her curiosity and started going through Gordon’s files. Nothing. She went to his computer and searched through his e-mail archives. Still nothing. Then she saw a file on his desktop that read, ‘dark night’. She smiled and clicked. It was of course password protected. Harley tried to channel her psychiatrist instincts to guess the code. She typed a few that were incorrect and just before she was going to smash the computer to bits, she guess the right one. Harley saw a bunch of blueprints of the batmobile and letters from Bruce Wayne. She kept reading and finally understood why J had been suspicious of Gotham PD’s hero. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Batman is Bruce Wayne. Harley laughed to herself manically. Just as she was taking photos of each page on the screen, the office door flew open. Harley shot her head up and saw Jim Gordon standing in front of her, looking petrified. 

“Harley Quinn.” Gordon breathed out. 

“Heya Jimmy! Long time no see!” Harley said smiling from ear to ear. 

“What are you doing here Quinn? Are you alone?” Gordon said as he looked around nervously. Harley rolled her eyes.

“He ain’t here tonight. Just me.” Harley said. “I was just checkin’ to see why you are seem to be so tight with Bruce Wayne.” Harley said suggestively. He gasped, but tried to stifle it. 

“What did you see?” Gordon questioned. Harley wasn’t stupid. 

“Oh nothin’ Gordon, chill out! I was just curious. But didn’t find anything sadly.” She said as she got up out Gordon’s office chair. “You aren’t gonna tell anyone I was here right Jimmy? I really don’t wanna have to call my boys in here to rip apart your precinct.” Harley said as she leaned on Gordon’s giant file cabinet. 

“You know I can’t just let you go Quinn. We have been looking for you and your boyfriend for months now. You are both wanted criminals.” Gordon said. 

“For what?!” Harley said with her arms up. 

“Murder. Theft. Arson. Assault. Should I continue?” Gordon asked. Harley smiled. 

“Nah you’re right. I get it.” Harley said as she reached for the baseball bat on the wall display. Gordon jerked his hand to his holster but stopped himself. “This is a nifty bat, Gordy. Where did ya get it?” Harley asked. 

“I got it from a very well known major league player.” He said, starting to sound calmer. This was one of Harley’s many talents. She could get anyone to trust her and remain calm in her presence.

“Ah nice. I never followed baseball. Hey, what’s goin’ on out there?” Harley asked as she nodded to the window in Gordon’s office. He turned to see what she meant and Harley swung the bat swiftly at Gordon’s temple. He landed to the ground in one blow and was out cold. Harley smiled and pranced out of the office. She saw one of J’s guys slide open the black van door and she hopped in. 

“Nice bat.” Randy said. Harley looked at her trophy. 

“Thanks.” She said smiling.


	9. IX

IX

 

Harley skipped into the back entrance of the Smile N’Grin and could not contain the excitement. She hopped her way to the VIP area and Johnny Frost greeted her at the beaded entrance. 

“He is in a meeting Boss Lady. He should be done soon. He wants you to wait in his office.” Frost said sternly. Harley liked Frost. He didn’t cower away every time she came into the room. But he also knew she was his bosses lady so he had to obey her. 

“Fine. Like my new bat, Johnny?” Harley asked as she held up her new toy. 

“Very nice Boss Lady.” Frost said sincerely. Harley smiled and wandered off into the club. She grabbed herself a bottle of vodka from the back of the bar and winked at the bartender. She walked into J’s office that was cut off with a pearl door and a large curtain. She sat behind J’s desk and grabbed for the some of the sharpies sitting in the pencil holder. She started coloring on her new bat. She drew carefully the words, ‘good night’ onto the shiny wood and smiled at her work. She stood up and started swinging in the air with her new weapon of choice. Just as she was started to really get into it, she heard the office door open. 

“Puddin’!” Harley yelped. She ran to her lover and wrapped herself around him as he lifted her. She planted a deep kiss onto his lips and he growled into her. 

“What took you so long?” He asked as he put her down, slightly noticing the bat in her right hand. 

“I had a lil’ chat with Jim Gordon.” Harley said happily. The Joker’s face turned into a terrifying frown. 

“What?” He asked as he gritted his teeth. Harley immediately recoiled. 

“I followed him like you said! He is workin’ with Bruce Wayne so I…” Harley tried to explain. The Joker cut her off and grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her closer. 

“When did I EVER tell you to interact with Gordon in my instructions?” J demanded. Harley winced in pain. 

“Puddin’, I didn’t mean to. I snuck into his office to get more information on Wayne and why Gordon is hangin’ out with him at Wayne’s big fancy mansion! He walked in and the guys out front gave me no warning he was comin’!” Harley pleaded. The Joker loosened his grip on her and his face relaxed. 

“What did you find?” The Joker growled. He released her arm and softly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Harley smiled. 

“Guess who Batman is?” Harley said smiling. The Joker’s face lit up and he burst into a maniacal laugh. 

“You are brilliant my little Harlequin.” The Joker exclaimed as he put both hands on either side of Harley’s face. Harley’s eyes lit up when she received his praise. 

“Are you proud of me, Puddin’?” She asked. The Joker pulled her up to her feet and kissed her deeply. 

“Very.” The Joker growled into her mouth. Harley smiled and wrapped her pale arms around his neck. She made The Joker happy. Whenever this happened, she was over the moon. 

________________________________________________________________________

Harley breathed in deeply and and picked up the pregnancy test that was sitting on the platinum sink next to her. She felt as though her heart sank when she saw the little smiley face on the digital screen. Harley had been feeling awful for the past few days and had also skipped her time of the month. Harley felt a wave of happiness crash into her. She hadn’t planned this, obviously. However, Harley knew that having a child with The Joker meant a lifetime of connection for them. The only problem was, The Joker was not interested in children. Nor was he interested in marrying Harley, or anyone for that matter. She knew this. But there was no way she could keep it from him. He knew every inch of her body like the back of his hand. He would notice. 

Harley heard the elevator doors open in the living room so she scurried to her feet. She tried her best to wipe the rogue tears from her face. 

“Harley?!” The Joker yelled in annoyance. 

“I’ll be right out, Puddin’!” Harley replied. She quickly wrapped the test in some toilet paper and discarded it in the gold trash can. She ran out to the living room and greeted her man. She kissed him on the cheek as he removed his holster. Harley was supposed to accompany him in his meetings tonight but due to her “illness”, she wasn’t up to it. 

“Have a good night Puddin’?” She asked trying her hardest to smile. The Joker let out a low groan. 

“You could say that. Fix me a drink.” The Joker ordered. Harley nodded and went to the bar to make his drink. He disappeared into the hallway as she poured. Once she had mixed it and dressed it, she turned. She saw The Joker standing there with a small wand in his hand and her heart nearly stopped. How did he see it? Harley started to shake as she tried to read him. His face was low and his chest was heaving. “What is this?” He growled. Harley stumbled over her words. 

“It’s...Puddin’, I didn’t….” She started. 

“Is it mine?” The Joker interrupted. Her face grew hot. 

“Of course it is. How could you even ask me that?” Harley said with tears in her eyes. 

“I see how you dress. How you flirt.” He argued softly. 

“Puddin’, you know you are the only one. I dress that way for you. I flirt to get you more business. Everything I do is for you.” Harley pleaded. The Joker rolled his eyes. 

“Please, try not to break out into song.” The Joker taunted. Harley stopped talking and turned towards the bar trying to hide her tears. The Joker approached the bar and downed his drink in one gulp. He threw the shot glass against the wall to his right and Harley jumped. 

“You want me to get rid of it?” Harley asked softly. 

“Did I say that?” The Joker asked. “Look at me Harley.” The Joker demanded. She refused and turned further away from him. “LOOK AT ME.” He bellowed. She jumped and slowly turned her head towards him. He took her head into his hands and stared into her eyes. 

“I am not angry Princess. This is a good thing. I have always wondered who would take my place when I bite the dust.” He said showing his grill. Harley knew they had different definitions of a good thing. She truly wanted to be a mother while The Joker just wanted his legacy to carry on through Gotham. Harley stroked Mr. J’s hand 

“We’re going to have a baby.” Harley whispered softly with a smile spread across her face. The Joker’s face then went back to serious. He pulled out his phone and dialed Johnny Frost. 

“Frost, I need you to….find a doctor.” J said in his drawn out tone. “No, nobody is hurt. I need a doctor who specializes in...fetuses.” The Joker said hesitantly. Harley could hear Johnny agree on the other line and hang up. 

“I am really tired Puddin’. You mind if I call it a night?” Harley asked as she ran a hand up J’s chest. 

“No. You need rest.” Mr. J said as he stared off into space. Harley nodded as he walked away and went into his office. Harley was used to J leaving a conversation like this. She curled up in their satin sheets and ran a hand along her still flat belly. 

“Good night baby. I can’t wait to meet you.” Harley whispered. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Three Months Later

 

Harley giggled a bit when the doctor put the gel on her belly. It was nice that Mr. J had arranged for Harley’s pregnancy appointments to be in their home. Harley looked at the screen and squinted.

“I don’t see anything.” Harley said impatiently. The doctor sighed and pointed at the screen. 

“One moment. I have to reposition it.” The doctor said as he moved the wand around. The Joker sat far away and watched intently. He didn’t do “dad” stuff but he happened to be there when the doc showed up this time. “Ah, there we are. See? Your babies are fine. Growing like weeds.” The doctor said. Harley’s face shot up. 

“Did you say babies? As in more than one?” Harley asked. The Joker had already shot up and stomped over to the monitor. 

“No. It can’t be.” The Joker said as he watched. Harley looked up at him with happiness. 

“You hear that Puddin’? We’re getting two little J’s!” Harley exclaimed. The Joker shot a look at her and pulled his pistol out to point it at the doctor’s head. The doctor whimpered in fear. 

“You better be sure doc.” J warned. The doctor nodded quickly. 

“Sir, I am sure. See? There are two heartbeats. One here and one here.” The doctor explained. Harley rubbed her growing baby bump and smiled. She was happy. The Joker took his pistol back and stormed off into his office. Harley ignored him and continued smiling. 

“Can we tell yet if they are both boys? Or both girls? Or oooh a girl and a boy!” Harley shouted in excitement. 

“Yes we can. Do you want to know?” The doctor asked. 

“No doc, I just brought it up for fun.” Harley said with heavy sarcasm. The doctor moved the wand around. 

“A girl and a boy.” He said smiling at her. 

“Did you hear that Puddin’?!?! We are getting a boy AND a girl!” Harley yelled out. Even though The Joker didn’t respond, Harley knew he heard her. 

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Harley woke up with violent morning sickness. She thought this part was long over but clearly she was wrong. She wrenched up acid and bile into the sink in their bathroom. She tried her best to be quiet and not wake up The Joker but she was unsuccessful. He came into the bathroom and growled underneath his breath.

“I thought this nonsense had ended.” He said as he rubbed his eye. 

“I did too. They are kicking too hard I think.” Harley said as she turned to face him. He walked up to her slowly and put his hands on her belly. 

“Now you little pesky things better stop kicking your mother. Daddy would like to get some sleep.” He joked. Harley smiled. She loved the sweet moments that they had together. They were few and far between, but she loved them. The Joker hadn’t really had much to do with Harley’s pregnancy except getting her there to begin with. Harley smiled at her new memory and tried her best to go back to sleep.


	10. X

X

 

For the past few weeks, Harley had felt like an indoor cat. The Joker had forbidden her to do any business related activities or any physical work. Which meant no beating thugs up, no robbing people, no maming. So basically no fun. Harley had gotten so bored with her life. She had started working on the nursery and The Joker, as usual, wanted no part in it. She didn’t mind. This meant that she could pick how it looked without any arguments from her man. The babies were very active inside her belly. They kicked almost non stop. The Joker had only felt it a handful of times due to Harley forcing his hands on her stomach. She could tell every time that he wanted to smile. But pure happiness for him was terrifying. She knew that. 

Harley was painting the nursery a dark purple with red accents. A little bit of daddy and a little bit of mommy. She looked around the room at her work and smiled to herself. Harley started to put her painting supplies in the garbage when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped in sharply and put a hand on her side. She stumbled into the living room and sat on the sofa. Something was wrong. She knew that her babies were strong. They were so strong they usually caused some nasty bruising on her belly skin. But this was different. She dialed Johnny Frost’s number. She was not allowed to call J when he was working. 

“Yeah boss lady?” Frost answered. 

“Johnny, something’s wrong. The babies…” She tried to choke out. 

“Stay put. I am calling the doc over there now and we will be there soon. Hang tight.” Johnny said calmly. Harley nodded though she knew he couldn’t see her. She hung up and hung on to the sofa. Then she saw the blood pouring out from her. She gasped and started to cry. 

“No babies, just hang on. Please just hang on.” Harley cried. She knew from her general medical knowledge that she was miscarrying. She eventually passed out from her blood loss. She woke up shortly after to her doctor working over her stomach and Frost hovering over her, holding her hand. She could barely make out The Joker hanging in the corner with a serious look on his face. 

“You need to tell her to breathe.” The doc ordered. Frost turned to Harley.

“Okay boss lady I need you to breathe alright? Breathe deep okay?” Johnny said in a stern voice. J’s face still hadn’t broken. 

“I can’t save all three of you. The complications will kill her. The babies will be in NICU’s for at least three months. But if we deliver now, she won’t make it. It’s your choice sir.” The doc said as he turned back to The Joker. The Joker growled under his breath and stepped forward. Harley looked to her right and saw him hovering over her. 

“Save...the babies Puddin’. Please.” Harley breathed out. The Joker chuckled a bit softly and stroked her hair. He turned to the doctor slightly and let out a sigh.

“Her. Save her.” The Joker said in a flat tone. Harley squirmed. 

“NO! J NO!” Harley screamed. He didn’t look back at her while he left the room. Harley saw the doctor put something in her IV and she was out. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Harley spent the next few weeks in bed. She woke up one morning, alone. The purple satin sheets clung to her as she lifted herself slightly. She looked down and saw that her baby bump was nearly gone. Harley started to hyperventilate. She cried out a horrible scream and heard The Joker slowly walk in their bedroom. 

“Why?! Why didn’t you save them?!” Harley cried out. The Joker rolled his eyes and walked towards her. 

“Because you wanted me to.” J said heartlessly. Harley stared at him with shock. 

“How? Why would you do that to me?” Harley whispered. 

“Because you, my little Harlequin, do not call the shots.” The Joker said as he bent down slightly and gave Harley a soft kiss on her forehead. “Now Daddy’s gotta go to work. I will see you later.” He said as he left the room. Harley couldn’t even look at him. It was very rare that the King and Queen of Gotham City were on the outs. But Harley couldn’t believe he would do this to her. 

Harley got up and walked in the nursery she had put together. She looked around at the beautiful room and felt tears coming. She was tired of crying. Harley felt a wave of rage and started destroying the room. She threw over the cribs, dressers and changing tables. She finally took a deep breath. She noticed the baby clothes she had organized in the dresser were spilled out onto the floor. She bent down and picked up a black baby onesie and a pink one. She smiled at the memory of The Joker giving these to her. 

 

*”Oh Puddin’! These are so adorable!” Harley squealed as she got up and kissed The Joker on the cheek. He groaned. 

“Uh huh. Just something I happen to pick up on my run tonight.” J explained. Harley rolled her eyes. She knew the chances of J finding baby clothes on his runs were slim to none. *

 

Harley’s brain physically pulled. Something inside of her snapped. She jerked her head up and stomped into their bedroom. She pulled on a pair of sparkling red and blue booty shorts and laced up a pair of sporty heeled boots. She looked in the mirror and straightened her shirt that read “ Daddy’s Lil Monster”. Harley smiled and pulled her hair into two high pigtails and pouted her red lips. She was ready to get out of the house. She grabbed her bat off the shelf in the armory room and headed to the elevator. When she reached the main floor, two guards approached her. 

“Uh, I am sorry Mrs. Joker but I am under strict orders from Mr. Joker not to let you leave.” One guard said to Harley. Harley pouted her lips and balanced her baseball bat behind her neck. 

“Well darn. I guess I will just head back down to the apartment.” Harley said as she started to turn back to the elevator. Before the guards could relax, she twisted and struck them both with two swift swings. Both large men fell to the ground and started drooling on the marble ground. Harley laughed and headed out the front door. Harley strutted down a few blocks and turned heads .She didn’t care that she was in the public eye. The Joker betrayed her. She wanted their children to survive, not her. And he defied her, purposely. Just to prove a power point. Harley breathed in the night air and came across a Gucci store to her right. Harley smiled and looked around to see if anyone was on this block. The coast was clear so she smashed in the front entrance door with her bat. The alarms started sounding off so Harley made it quick. She flipped her way through the store grabbing whatever she found cute. This ended being just a bracelet and hand bag. When Harley looked behind her, expecting Gotham PD, she saw a slim figure in a leather get up. 

“Who are you?” Harley asked. 

“Catwoman. You’re Harley Quinn.” Catwoman replied. Harley looked at her in surprise. 

“You know who I am?” Harley rebutted. Catwoman shrugged. 

“Oh honey, everyone knows you. You are the Queen of the Gotham Underworld. You are The Joker’s lady. Of course I know who you are.” Catwoman replied as she snaked her way closer to Harley. 

“I see. So what can I do for ya Pussy Cat?” Harley asked smirking. Catwoman rolled her eyes. 

“I was just giving you a heads up that the pigs are on their way. Thought you might need someone to help you get out of the mess you just made.” Catwoman offered. 

“Uh huh. Guess I could. Should we go out the back?” Harley asked. Catwoman surveyed the building and nodded. She motioned for Harley to follow. They ran down the back alleyway and made it four blocks down before a black Escalade blocked their route. Harley knew who it was. 

“Who the hell is that?” Catwoman asked. Just then The Joker got out and looked furious. “Oh it’s him.” Catwoman said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Harley...get in the car NOW.” The Joker bellowed. Harley stood there, not wanting to get in. She knew she was in trouble. “Don’t make me ask again.” The Joker warned. Harley started to walk towards the car and lowered her bat to her side. Johnny Frost got out of the car and eyed Catwoman. Harley reached The Joker and he growled. He backhanded her across the face which caused Harley to double back. 

“Don’t you touch her you son of a bitch!” Catwoman yelled as she tried to attack. Johnny Frost caught her just in time. The Joker cackled and taunted Catwoman. 

“Selena Kyle! Long time no see.” The Joker laughed. 

“Harley you don’t have to take that from him!” Catwoman argued. The Joker motioned for Harley to get in the car and she obeyed. 

“But she loves me!” The Joker replied as he got into the car. Catwoman gritted her teeth and watched the black Escalade speed off into the night. 

Harley watched The Joker intentively trying to figure out if she was allowed to speak. She tried her luck. 

“Are you mad Puddin’?” Harley asked. In reality, she was the one who was mad. But she couldn’t bare the thought of him angry with her. The Joker said nothing and continued to stare out the window. They reached the apartment building and Harley followed The Joker down to their floor. The elevator ride was completely silent. Harley was getting anxious about The Joker standing like a statue. They walked out of the elevator and before Harley could blink, The Joker had shoved her onto the marble countertop by the bar. He held a knife to her throat and held her down tightly. Harley whimpered and shook. 

“You ever pull a stunt like that again, I will kill you.” The Joker threatened. Harley snapped. She slapped the knife away swiftly and kicked The Joker in the gut. He fell backwards and clutched his stomach. 

“WHY?! Why did you choose me?! I wanted those kids to make it! Why would you purposely kill our children just to prove you own me?!” Harley yelled. The Joker laughed as he stood up. 

“You stupid girl. I thought with all of those medical degrees, you’d be a little smarter.” The Joker laughed as he slicked his hair back. Harley looked at him confused.  
“Do you really think I let that happen out of spite? No. I did that because you Ms. Quinn have worked your female voodoo on me and have made me…..care…..for you.” The Joker winced at that word. “I will not live without you. So if you think I will choose any life over yours, even one that I made, think again.” The Joker said as he turned around to get a drink. Harley blinked back a few tears and processed what he just said. Harley stomped up to The Joker, spun him around and slapped his drink out of his hand. Before he could yell at her, she smashed her lips to his. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and he gave him. He lifted her, then spun her around. He set her on top of the bar and groaned into her. Harley felt like his hands were everywhere at once. Their clothes were shredded, lipstick all over and that’s when she knew they both needed this.


	11. XI

XI

 

Harley woke up the next day and The Joker was lying beside her. He was sleeping on his back and looked very peaceful. Harley smiled at the thought of The Joker dreaming. She could only imagine what went on in that head of his. Harley pulled on a large t-shirt and tied her hair into a messy bun. She headed into to the oversized kitchen and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. As she sat on the sofa with her cereal she started organizing all of the marshmallows on the coffee table in front of her. After an hour of doing this, Harley finally decided to eat the pink marshmallows. She flipped on the giant flat screen television and turned on some old school cartoons. Harley held her Love/Hate pistol closely as she munched on her pink sugar bits. Just as the cartoons were getting good, the elevator door opened. A middle aged man came through with a large package. 

“I have a…” the man said. Before he could finish his sentence, Harley had pointed her pistol at the man and fired. Brain matter sprayed everywhere and Harley made an uh oh face. 

“Oops.” Harley said as she got up and grabbed the package. The Joker emerged from their bedroom with his gun in tow as Harley shook the box to see if she heard anything. 

“Harley? Why is there a dead guy on our floor at two in the afternoon?” The Joker growled. Harley winced. 

“Sorry Puddin’. He startled me.” Harley smiled innocently. The Joker rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“You have to stop shooting all of my guys Harley. I am running low on staff because of you.” The Joker said as he scratched his head. She gave an apologetic look and started to open the box with her nail. The Joker snatched the box and swung his finger at her. 

“Ah ah ah princess. This package is for Daddy.” The Joker said as he put the box on the counter. Harley pouted and looked at the floor. The Joker laughed and put his finger on her lips. “Put that face away and lay one on me.” The Joker said. Harley’s face brightened and she flung her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard on his lips and he groaned into her. They broke their kiss and Harley smiled. 

“What are we doin’ tonight Puddin’?” Harley asked. The Joker released her and grabbed a water out of the fridge. 

“Well, I am getting some more ink tonight.” The Joker said as he took a drink. 

“I want some tattoos! Take me with you!” Harley begged. The Joker rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t get any tattoos, understood? Unless I approve them in advance.” The Joker said. Harley got on her knees in front of him as he leaned against the counter. She ran her hands up his pant leg and he shivered. 

“Oh come on Puddin’. Would I ever brand my body without your permission? No. I belong to you J. You can put anything you want on me. Harley said as she stood up slowly only to be an inch from The Joker’s face. He eyed her lips and breathed heavily. 

“Anything?” The Joker questioned. Harley nodded as she ran her hands down his chest. 

“Anything.” Harley said. The Joker smirked and nodded. 

“Okay doll. You can come with me.” The Joker said as he put his hand around her neck and kissed her hard. Harley got weak at the knees from his touch and he caught her. He laughed and pulled away.

“Go get dressed. We have to be at the tattoo shop at ten.” The Joker said as Harley clapped her hands together and started to run for the bedroom. The Joker slapped her ass and Harley yelped playfully. She dressed in red leggings with a black crop top. Then she added some black combat boots. She pulled on her fingerless gloves and pulled her hair into two high pigtails. She walked out into the living room and The Joker growled as he eyed her up and down. 

“Mmm. My little Harlequin. You look like dinner.” The Joker said as he pulled her to him. Harley laughed. 

“Later Puddin’. We are gonna be late.” Harley argued. The Joker groaned as they walked to the elevator. The pulled up to an abandoned building a few blocks away. Harley looked at The Joker in confusion. “I thought we were going to a tattoo shop?” she questioned. 

“Shut up and follow me.” The Joker said as he grabbed her hand. He led her to the top floor and there was a nicely lit tattoo parlor. Harley was surprised at how nice it was. A tall muscular man approached them as he pulled off his latex gloves. He look terrified. 

“Evening Mr. Joker. More ink for ya tonight?” He questioned. 

“Yeah Bobby, more ink. And some for my lady here.” The Joker said as he wrapped an arm around Harley. Harley smiled and extended her hand. 

“Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya!” Harley said politely. Bobby shook her hand warily, not taking his eyes off of The Joker. Harley could feel The Joker pulled her body back in jealousy. J’s phone then started to buzz. He answered and left Bobby and Harley in the parlor as he took his call in the hallway. Harley hopped around the shop looking at all of the artwork on the wall.

“So Bobby, you do all of my Puddin’s tattoos?” Harley asked as she ran a hand along the glass counter. 

“Yes ma’am. For years now.” Bobby said as he started setting up his station. The Joker came back in and groaned. 

“Harley we have to go. Business.” The Joker said. Harley let out a frustrated scoff. 

“Oh come on Puddin’! Let me stay and get some ink! Your business meetings are always so boring.” Harley said as she looked back into the glass counter. The Joker growled. 

“Fine. Okay Bobby I want a ‘Lucky You’ right about here. Next to this dumb looking dolphin.” The Joker said as he touched Harleys lower stomach. “Then Daddy’s Lil Monster right here below her collarbone. A Harlequin pattern on her arm and uh, I’m watching you back here. That will be fun to look at when well, you get the idea.” The Joker said as he kissed Harley’s forehead. She giggled in response to his sexy hint and bit her tongue. Bobby nodded. 

“Sure thing Mr. Joker.” Bobby said. 

“I don’t think I need to remind you Bobby but…”The Joker said as he walked up to the tall man. Bobby shook his head quickly. 

“No sir.” Bobby said. The Joker eyed him then kissed Harley deeply. 

“I’ll be back soon Princess. Behave for Daddy okay?” The Joker growled. Harley nodded. The Joker left quickly. Harley skipped over to the chair and Bobby started to work on her collarbone. 

“So how long you been tattooin’ people, Bobby?” Harley asked as she blew a bubble with her pink gum. 

“About twenty years. I was young when I started.” Bobby replied. 

“Gotcha. Can ya turn on some cartoons? I will get bored.” Harley complained. Bobby nodded and put his gun down. He turned around and turned on the flat screen and put on Looney Tunes. Harley giggled and laughed while Bobby proceeded to work. About four hours went by and Bobby was finally ready to do the final pelvic tattoo. Harley pulled her leggings down, revealing a lacy red thong. Bobby gulped hard and started to work. 

“You have beautiful skin Ms. Quinn. The Joker is a lucky man.” Bobby said innocently. Harley sat up to look at him. She then saw The Joker standing in the doorway of the parlor. Bobby couldn’t see him, as his back was to the entrance. Harley smirked. She wanted to have some fun. 

“Oh yeah? Is my skin beautiful down here?” Harley said as she pulled her thong strap and released it making a loud snapping noise. Bobby blushed and nodded. 

“Every inch of you Ms. Quinn.” Bobby said smiling. Harley laughed. 

“You know what part of me Mr. J likes the most?” Harley asked. 

“No, I don’t. Which part?” Bobby asked flirtatiously. Before Harley could answer, The Joker had placed his barrel to Bobby’s temple. Bobby breathed in sharply.

“Legs.” The Joker said as he pulled the trigger. Bobby dropped to the ground with a giant thud. “She’s got great legs.” The Joker continued. He climbed onto the chair that was extended back and worked his way in between Harley’s legs. Harley’s heart started to thump. The Joker kissed her hard and Harley wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as Harley was really getting into it, The Joker put his gun barrel to her head. Harley froze.

“You let another man hit on you?” The Joker growled. 

“I’m sorry Puddin’ I thought we were just playin’ a game!” Harley pleaded. 

“You are MINE Harley Quinn. No man EVER touches you or even flirts. You better make sure of that.” The Joker threatened. “Understand, beautiful?” The Joker asked. Harley nodded quickly. “Good girl. Now, it’s time for your punishment.” The Joker said as he crawled off of her. He grabbed the tattoo gun and changed the ink. “Stay still. Move, and you’re in more trouble.” The Joker said. Harley started to slightly panic. The Joker started to stab her flesh on her face and Harley tried not to wince. After what seemed like an hour, The Joker stopped. 

“Okay. All done.” He said. Harley got up and looked in the mirror. He had tattooed ‘Rotten’ down her jawline and a small heart under her eye. Harley let out a small sigh. The Joker came up behind her and tried to wrap an arm around her. Harley elbowed him in the gut and walked away. The Joker laughed and extended his arms for a hug. 

“Oh come on doll. It was just a joke.” He laughed. Harley scoffed and got in the car. She folded her arms and blew another bubble with her gum. The Joker got in the other side and tried to stop laughing. “Are you mad at me?” He asked sarcastically. Harley ignored him. When they got home, she stormed off into the guest room and locked the door. The Joker pounded on the door.

“Harley Quinn, I expect you in my bed, naked in two minutes or there will be hell to pay!” The Joker said as he pounded on the door. Harley ignored him and flipped off the door. “Come on Harls, I’m sorry.” The Joker said sounding anything but convincing. 

A few hours later, The Joker knocked on the guest room door lightly. 

“What?” Harley snapped. She could hear The Joker growl, trying to fight back a threat. 

“Please come out princess. I got you something.” The Joker said sweetly. Harley jumped up and without thinking twice, she opened the door. The Joker pointed to the living room. Harley walked out slowly and saw a polar bear skin rug and the fireplace well lit. 

“You got me a slaughtered endangered animal?” Harley questioned. The Joker rolled his eyes. 

“No.” The Joker said as he pointed to the table. There was a purple box with a green bow. Harley noticed a bucket with ice and a liter of grape soda which was J’s favorite. Harley opened the box and inside was a white leather choker with gold plated letters that read ‘PUDDIN’. Harley smiled a huge grin and hugged The Joker tightly. 

“Thank you Puddin’! I love it!” Harley yelped. The Joker growled into her neck and put the choker on Harley. He took everything else off of her. She smiled at him as he kissed her and sighed into him. They never did open the grape soda.


	12. XII

XII

 

Harley woke up one morning to the sound of her phone vibrating on the marble nightstand. She lifted up her phone, still half asleep. She read the words ‘One year with Puddin’!’ flashing on the screen. Harley smiled and turned to her left to snuggle up to her lover but he was already gone. After a year, Harley still wasn’t okay or used to this constant recurrence. Harley growled in frustration and got out of bed. She showered and changed into her sequined harlequin patterned dress. Harley covered herself with the gold jewelry that frequented her jewelry box as she hummed. Tonight was her date night with The Joker. He had promised her. She checked her phone and didn’t see anything that indicated where he was. She dialed his number and waited through the rings. 

“What?” The Joker answered. Harley was used to this. He always sounded frustrated on the phone.

“Where are you Puddin’? Tonight is our date night!” Harley whined. She could actually hear him rolling his eyes. 

“I am just taking care of a few things princess. I will be home shortly then we will commence the ‘date night’ as you call it.” The Joker said before he quickly hung up. Harley scoffed and set her phone down. She sat on the leather couch and twirled her hair in between her fingers. After an hour of waiting, the elevator doors opened. The Joker and Johnny Frost walked through in synchronization. 

“Ready, dollface?” The Joker asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Harley smiled and stood up. Her dress barely covered her backside and The Joker noticed this. He growled and placed his hands on either side of her. “Hmm...very nice.” The Joker said flashing his grill. Harley smiled and kissed him. Frost swayed a bit awkwardly. Once they all hit the strip club, The Joker nodded at Frost and Frost disappeared to the VIP area. The Joker turned to Harley and his smile was gone. 

“Now listen, Daddy has some business to take care of. Why don’t you stay out here for a bit, yes?” The Joker asked. Harley started to object then The Joker put a finger to her lips. “I won’t be long. Behave yourself.” He said as he disappeared into the back area. Harley pouted for a minute but quickly got over it. 

Harley danced around the floor, stealing all of the attention. She grabbed one of the gold chains hanging from the ceiling and worked her way up it. She noticed The Joker digging his eyes into her and she smiled to herself. The song changed to a beat filled tune and Harley grabbed the nearest guy she could find. She danced in front of him and flipped her hair. She pushed him back against the glass wall and noticed The Joker watching her even more intensely now. She smiled and kept going. She noticed a man with tattoos and piercings all over enter the VIP area and extend a hand to J. Harley laughed a bit, The Joker didn’t shake hands with anyone. After a few moments of dancing, Harley heard J whistle for her. She immediately worked her way to the VIP area and jumped up onto the booth. She moved the beads aside and eyed J. 

“Oh come to Daddy.” The Joker breathed out. 

“Puddin’?” Harley said as she giggled. 

“Listen you are my gift to this handsome hunka hunka! You belong to him now.” The Joker exclaimed. Harley smiled and snaked over to the man. 

“Well….” Harley said as she pretended to bite in the man’s direction. She sat in his lap and he laughed nervously. “You’re cute. You want me? I’m all yours.” Harley said as she turned to see The Joker’s reaction. His chest was heaving and he looked as though he might just break out of his own skin. 

“I don’t want no beef.” The man said. Harley eyed him curiously. 

“What, what’s wrong?” Harley asked.

“You don’t want no beef? You don’t want no beef?! You don’t want no beef?!?” The Joker questioned. 

“You don’t like me? Fine don’t waste my time then.” Harley said as she bolted up and walked past The Joker to sit in the booth. 

“This is your lady!” The man objected. 

“Look, you don’t understand. Harley and me, we have an, what you might call, agreement. You are more than welcome to have her.” The Joker said as he sat between Harley and the man. The Joker got on his knees and smiled. “I’m beggin’ ya Monster, have at her!” The Joker exclaimed. 

“I’ll make it worth ya while!” Harley smiled as she got up. The Joker sat back down and she used him to balance herself. Harley spun around and bent down so the gangster could see everything. He smiled and J finally had enough. 

“Sit back down Harley.” The Joker demanded quietly. Harley sat back down and bit her nail seductively. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The Joker asked Monster T. 

“No. That’s your lady Joker.” he replied. The Joker slicked his hair back and smiled. 

“That’s right!” He said as he pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it at Monster T. 

“Wait, J!” Monster T pleaded. Before he could get another syllable out, J pulled the trigger. Harley laughed a high pitched giggle and The Joker joined her. 

“Hey boss, pigs will be on their way. You two go and I will clean this up.” Frost said to J. The Joker kissed Frost on the cheek and smiled. 

“You’re the best Johnny!” The Joker said smiling. “Come on Harls, let’s get outta here.” The Joker ordered. Harley got up and followed him to the Lambo. They laughed together at their recent kill as The Joker sped through Gotham. A light started to turn red and Harley knew there was no way they were waiting. 

“Come on Puddin’, do it!” Harley yelled. The Joker stepped on it and blew threw the red light. Just then, The Joker looked in his side mirror. 

“Oh! We have got company.” J said smiling. Harley looked behind her and saw the Batmobile gaining speed behind them.

“Batsy, Batsy, Batsy.” Harley said as she smiled a devilish grin. The Joker turned sharp corners and sped up. Just then, they heard a loud thump above them. Harley grabbed the gun out of J’s holster and aimed. “Stupid Bats, YOU’RE RUINING DATE NIGHT!” She said as she fired through the roof. The Joker laughed and Harley sat back in her seat. She saw them quickly approaching the Metropolis River and her heart sank. 

“Puddin’...Puddin’ I can’t swim!!!” Harley screamed. Suddenly they plummeted into the water. Harley braced herself and saw The Joker escape from his window. Harley’s shoe was caught. She was stuck. She saw Batman swimming behind the car and she quickly played dead. Just as he lifted her head to see if she was alive, she grabbed her knife in her garter and swung. Then everything went black. 

Harley woke up to The Batman sticking his disgusting mouth on hers. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer as he grabbed her throat. She laughed, trying not to show her true emotions. Her lover, her other half left her. Left her for dead. Now she would never see him again.


	13. XIII

XIII

 

Harley laughed to herself as Batman held her down with her hands tied behind her back. He groaned in frustration and turned his head down to acknowledge her. 

“What’s so funny, Quinn?” He bellowed. Harley laughed harder. 

“You are what’s funny Bats. You are always getting in everyone’s business all of the time. Tryin’ to make up for somethin’?” Harley tested him. 

“Make up for what?” Batman challenged. 

“I don’t know. Let me guess. Mommy and Daddy weren’t too fond of the grades you made in prep school. So now you gotta bring down the real geniuses in Gotham like my Puddin’. Or maybe some badass gangster just gunned em’ down.” Harley taunted. The Batman raised his fist at her and she giggled as he stopped himself. 

“Oh come on Batsy, I am just messin’ with ya. Look, I know you are all sour about my man taking your little bird down. But ya gotta move on sweetie. You are causin’ so many problems for my Puddin’ and it’s…” Harley said as Batman brought his fist down on her lip. She didn’t even flinch. She just roared a horrifying laugh. He looked at her with a disgusted look as Gotham PD pulled up. Commissioner Gordon got out along with two rookies and nodded at Batman. The rookies pulled Harley up to her feet and started to lead her to the squad car. 

“Commissioner Gordon! You handsome devil. It’s been so long.” Harley joked as blood poured from her lip. Her wet hair stuck to her face and she knew she probably looked like a hot mess. 

“Has she said anything?” Gordon whispered to Batman. Harley piped up and smiled. 

“Oh you mean about where my Puddin’ might have gone? Notta clue.” Harley said as she smirked. She might have been royally pissed at The Joker for abandoning her, but she would never give him up. 

“Alright that’s enough Quinn, you’re comin’ with us.” One of the rookies said as he grabbed her arm roughly. Little did Harley know, her Puddin’ was lurking in the shadows. He watched her get hauled off by the Gotham piggies he hated so much and his fist tightened. Yes, he left her. Yes, he wasn’t pleased with himself. But he knew if he got caught, Harley would get herself killed getting him out of Arkham. It had to be her. It had to be her that got caught. He would get her out of Arkham. He would save her. He continued to watch the cop car speed off into the night as he wiped his soaking wet hair back. He growled as the car went in the opposite direction of Arkham and towards the Gotham City Airport. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Harley did nothing but laugh as she rode in the back of the cop car. The two rookies in front of her looked at each other nervously. They knew she could kill them both with her bare hands. Just as they were turning a corner, with Gordon following, Harley started to ram the glass door with her heel. She was not going to jail. Of any kind. She started to make a huge crack when they pulled over and drugged her. She started to black out and was so confused how they were able to stick her.

She woke up in the back of a van, chained to the side. She tried to move her wrist and the chains clanked against the metal van. 

“You’re not going anywhere you crazy bitch.” A SWAT team member growled as he sat next to her, locked and loaded. She smiled. 

“Oh. I see. That’s a shame. I get car sick.” She said as she winked at him. He spat at her in disgust. “Easy there tiger! I can sense you have somethin’ personal against me. What gives?” Harley asked. 

“I’ll tell you what gives. You and that piece of shit boyfriend of yours killed my brother when he was on an assignment in Gotham. You killed him with a giant mallet. Bashed his brains in for no goddamn reason.” He said with poison in his voice. Harley thought for a moment and sighed.

“OOHHH. That was your brother?! Well I hate to break it to ya, but your bro was a dirty cop. So really if ya think about it, I did Gotham a favor.” Harley taunted. The SWAT member tensed his hands around his machine gun. 

“My brother WAS NOT a dirty cop.” He spat at her. She laughed hysterically, her voice squeaking. Just as he was about to beat her senseless, the guys in the front of the van turned. 

“Knock it off Valdez! We’re here anyways. Griggs will handle her.” The passenger yelled. Harley was stuck in front of a camera and was told to hold her sign still. She shivered from the cold and was grabbed by a couple SWATs. They drug her down the cement hall and she decided she had enough. She jumped five of them all at once and only one was still conscious by the time help arrived. She sat against the cold wall, not noticing that while she was taking them out, one had ripped her sequin dress off. She was now topless and only in underwear. She giggled rapidly as a man labeled ‘GRIGGS’ approached her with several others. 

“Come on man, you’re six foot four, she’s a tiny little girl!” Griggs yelled at the conscious SWAT. 

“She’s stronger than she looks sir. I think she broke some of my ribs.” The SWAT breathed out in pain. Griggs nodded for the others to carry the wounded out. Griggs knelt down in front of Harley and smiled. 

“Well hello gorgeous. You and I are gonna have so much fun together. Med, knock her out.” Griggs said just as she felt a sharp pinch in her arm and she was out.


	14. XIV

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I am so beyond sorry I haven’t updated in so long. Things have been crazy here. But I promise I have figured out a way to fit FanFic into my busy schedule from now on! xo

XIV

    Harley shivered against the cold steel bars as she tried to get some sleep. The guards had taken her bed, under Griggs orders of course. She had sort of lost count of how long she had been at this new place. She was estimating almost three weeks. She had heard rumors about a place called “Belle Reve” before. When she was working at Arkham, guards used to threaten it to inmates to encourage a scare. Harley was in solitude. They didn’t trust her to be around other inmates. She was in a double secure facility in the back of the building. She couldn’t blame them for making the decision to put her there. She would have escaped a normal cell. Griggs had tortured her since she arrived. He force fed her liquids through a feeding tube, he made fun of her and he degraded her in ways she didn’t expect. Griggs would take pictures of her as she stood naked getting scalded by freezing water spraying at her. He would laugh and make disgusting jokes with his fellow SWATs. Harley was not much of a cryer. But she cried. She need her Puddin’. He would never allow this to happen to her.   
    Harley finally decided sleep wasn’t happening tonight, so she took out her makeshift tattoo needle and started working on her leg. She gave herself ink to pass the time. She branded herself with her Puddin’s name all over. She wanted every inch of her to be his. She felt incredibly guilty for being angry with her Puddin’ when he left her. She knew there had to be a good explanation. Harley smiled as she felt the needle dig into her skin. She knew wherever her Puddin’ was, he was thinking of her too.   
________________________________________________________________________  
    The Joker strategically placed each blade exactly two inches apart. He cut himself several times accidentally in this process. He didn’t care. He had to stay busy or he would rip this entire earth apart to find her. Although he knew that would be fun, he knew he couldn’t. He would probably be taken out by some douche bag vigilante and he would never see his Harley again. He placed the onesies that he got the babies next to each other perfectly. His laptops were lined up with the same screen on each. The Joker was losing his mind. He found this fact ironic. How does one who is already clinically insane, lose his mind? He knew how. Losing his Harley. That’s how. He had locked himself in the penthouse office of The Smile N Grin. He couldn’t face going home without her. He stirred his whiskey with his finger and felt the cold ice against his nails. He heard someone come in his lair on the top floor and without hesitation, he lifted his pistol. He saw Johnny Frost standing there, unphased. Frost knew J wouldn’t shoot him. Not unless he deserved it. J lowered his gun as Johnny sat on the marble step.   
    “Where is she?” J growled.   
    “It’s complex. It’s not just her. Everybody’s disappearing. There’s this new law that if you’re a bad enough bad guy, they stamp terrorist on your jacket. They send you to this swamp in Louisiana. A black site. That’s where she is.” Frost said trying to sound reassuring. All The Joker heard was Louisiana and that’s where she is. “So what are we doing?” Frost asked. The Joker tried to think.   
    “Bring the car around. We’re goin’ for a drive.” He growled. He threw himself back and felt the cold floor on his back. He found her. He was coming for her. She was his. He was going to take her back. He let out a bellowing laugh as Frost sat there and waited.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
    Harley heard the guards unlocking her solitary room so she hurried and threw up her prison knife she did her ink with. She quickly buried it in her hair and turned to face them with her hands in the air.   
    “Hands in the air!” One SWAT yelled.   
    “Hey! I’m cooperation’ alright?! This is me being’ cool.” Harley said calmly.   
    “Take her!” Griggs ordered. Harley smirked as a SWAT tried to bind her and attacked. She made it through two SWATs before she was tased. She yelped in pain as she hit the ground. She was lifted and put into a wheelchair. They strapped her in and bound her entire head. She could hardly move. She laughed and shook off the electric pulse still going through her. The SWATs were joined by military garb and Harley started laughing harder. She didn’t know what the hell was going on but she was happy to be out of her “room”.  
    “Hi ya boys! What infantry are you handsome fellas with? Lemme guess, beefcake special ops?” Harley joked. She laughed as one told her to shut up. She giggled down the concrete hallway and noticed a line of people waiting for her. She saw a black case with writing on it. One man opened the box and took out a gun. “What is that? What is that?! Who are you?” Harley asked the doctor next to her.   
    “Stand by, arming device.” The doctor said, ignoring her question. He activated the gun device and turned towards Harley.   
    “Who are you?” Harley asked as he got closer. “I don’t know who you are.” Harley panicked. Harley couldn’t see anyone know. She just heard the device being tapered with. ‘Hey i’m talkin’ to you. Hey i’m talkin’ to you!” Harley exclaimed before she felt a horrifically sharp pain in the right side of her neck. She screamed in pain and felt her legs go weak.   
    “Injection successful.” One man said.   
    “Location verified.” A burly woman replied. The took Harley down several more hallways. The man pushing Harley’s wheelchair picked up the pace as they reached the outdoor level.   
    “Wheeee!” Harley squeaked. She saw someone come up next to her.   
    “Listen, you’re being transferred. I don’t know where you’re going.” Griggs said as he slid a cell phone into Harley’s hand. “It’s from Mr. J. You gonna tell him I took care of you?” Griggs asked nervously. Harley knew one of the first things her Puddin’ would ask her when she saw him is if anyone treated her poorly. Griggs would be first on her shit list.   
    “You are so screwed.” Harley taunted as they went through the gate.  
    “What do you mean by that?’ Griggs pleaded. Harley laughed hysterically. “Harley! What do you mean by that?!” Griggs begged as she disappeared from his sight. She would enjoy watching him suffer a slow and painful death. Harley was flown somewhere. She didn’t know where. The helicopter had her and a few others on board. She could hear that Deadshot was among the few. She didn’t know him well. Just a couple run ins. Nothing serious. She knew her Puddin’ wasn’t exactly fond of him. They landed and Harley could see sunshine. As much as she loved the night, she loved the sun. She wasn’t capable of tanning anymore, but she loved the way it felt on her skin.   
    They were lined up and released from their restraints. She was surprised. She took advantage and stretched. She joked with the military boys, trying to lighten the mood. No such luck. She figured it would be a tough crowd. In a nutshell, they were being forced to go on a mission that was a basically a death sentence. If she tried to escape, she would implode. She was happy when Rick Flag, the military leader, told her she could have her old gear back. She chose the outfit that her Puddin’ loved the most. The other team members were cool enough. She didn’t know the rest of them other than Deadshot, but she didn’t feel it would be a problem teaming up with them temporarily. She knew that her Puddin’ was coming for her. This made her heart skip a beat. She missed him more than anything. He had been sending her vague texts, updating her on where he was and how close he was to her. The Squad was loaded up into a military heli and Harley wiggled in her seat with excitement. She had to admit, she was up for the action. Other than Killer Croc getting sick and the heli rolling into a landing, the ride was smooth. Harley was thrilled to hear that Deadshot was planning on offing Flag and his troops. That mean Harley could go off on her own and find her Puddin’. Until then, she had to protect Flag until they retrieved the VIP trapped in Midway City.  

    Harley was going to town on a mythical creature/bad guy when Deadshot snapped her out of it.   
    “Hey! Nah come on.” He motioned for her to follow.   
    “What?! I saw it move! See? It flinched...I think.” Harley said as she bent down to examine the gross looking corpse. Harley was having a hard time keeping her mind completely focused. She kept daydreaming about Mr. J. How they met, the fights they had and the insane amount of screwing they used to do. She did on occasion pick on her “teammates”. She knew this was her own shit that was causing her to be a bitch. But she didn’t care. It was fun. Fucking with people’s heads was one of her favorite things to do. But after spending the past ten hours with these guys, Harley decided she didn’t want to pick on them. She kinda liked having friends...or something like friends. Once they got to the locked room with the VIP in it, Harley and the others were shocked and beyond furious to see none other than Amanda Waller. The one person who was responsible for them having these bombs in their necks. Harley wasn’t surprised. She had heard before that Waller was fearless when it came to advancing in her career. When they reached the building roof, Flag’s buttboy started calling for the heli to turn around so it could pick them up. No response. Harley knew. She knew her Puddin’ was up there. She smiled to herself slightly.   
    “Our birds been jacked. LIGHT IT UP!” Flag yelled. Shots started flying. Harley and the rest of the squad took cover while the military boys kept going. Harley looked down at her phone then saw Deadshot shake his head. She didn’t care. She smiled and came out from behind the cover she had. She didn’t care that shots were being fired in every direction. She saw him. It’s almost like when their eyes locked, there was a clear path for her to get to him. He kicked down a long rope as she took her jacket off. She jumped with ease onto it as the helicopter took off in the other direction. Harley held on with one hand and blew a kiss to her friends. She felt bad leaving them behind, but she wanted to be with her Puddin’ more. She saw Waller get in Deadshot’s face and she knew what she was telling him to do. Deadshot lined up his piece and shot. Harley decided to help him out a bit and played dead for a second. Once a few seconds had passed, she laughed and lifted herself up on the rope. She shimmied up the rough material and held her hand up for Mr. J to grab. He pulled her up fluidly and smiled at her.   
    “Puddin’!” She yelled as he clung an arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held them up with the helicopter handlebar. He growled into her lips and it was obvious that neither of them wanted to break it. When they did, Harley took in the sight of him. “Ya got all dressed up for me?” She beamed. 

    “Well you know I’d do anything for you. By the way, I’ve got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waitin’.” He growled into her ear. She shivered by the very thought of what he was implying.   
    “Yeah?” She said smiling. Before he could respond, Frost yelled.   
    “BOSS WE GOT A PROBLEM!” Frost bellowed before a fireball hit the front of the heli. Harley gasped.   
    “This bird is baked!” The Joker exclaimed. “Okay honey, it’s me and you.” He continued.   
    “Let’s do it!” Harley said smiling. They would jump onto a roof and all would be fine. But before they could plan, the engine buckled. It made the heli bounce and Harley lost her footing. She screamed as she fell. She landed on the building below her and rolled. She ran to the end of the building and had to stop herself from jumping off. The heli crashed into a blaze. With her love inside. She lost her breath. She couldn’t breathe. She felt a wave of despair come over her. Her stomach dropped and she let out a soft cry. All she could do was let out dry sobs as she stared at the fire engulfed mess in front of her.   
    Once Harley had gotten down from her savior rooftop, she found the rest of the Task Force, or at least they found her. She knew that all though she tried to put on her usual front, they knew she was broken. The looks they gave her made her feel weak, but she tried her best to shrug it off. Their night was interesting to say the least. Deadshot had found documentation that Flag had ulterior motive in this whole operation. He was tapping the lady who was housing The Enchantress chick. Although Harley knew why Deadshot and the rest of the Force was angry, she got it. She understood. She would lie, cheat and steal to save her Puddin’. Or at least she would have. She learned a lot about her new friends. Diablo made it clear that the reason he wouldn’t bust out his big guns of fire was because he killed his wife and two kids. Harley’s words following his confession were harsh and she felt the poison on her lips as she said them. But she couldn’t help it. She would have given anything to save her two little ones. To have a somewhat normal life with her love. Then you have people like Diablo who took his own happiness away. She knew he didn’t mean to. She knew it hurt him. But the lack of filter on her mouth was stopping her from taking all of these reasons into account. At the end of the day, they all knew they had a job to do. They honestly had nothing better to do.   
    They headed to the pavilion center where The Enchantress was drawing them in. Harley hid behind a pillar and watched the floating carnage and rot in the air as The Enchantress worked her magic. According to Flag and Deadshot, she wasn’t the only one who saw it. So that was a good sign. The Enchantress gave Harley a sweet glimpse of what her life could be like if she joined her. It was beautiful. Her Puddin’ was a nice shade of normal in a business suit and brown hair. He kissed her and their two babies with a sweet smile. Harley’s vision was soon interrupted when Diablo snapped them all out of their fantasies. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. It would never happen. The Enchantress was working her dark magic on them and Harley knew it. They eventually defeated her, with a heartbreaking loss of El Diablo sacrificing himself to end The Enchantress’s giant brother. Harley was shockingly relieved when June Moon came out of The Enchantress’s body, literally. As Flag hugged her tightly and kissed her softly, Harley smiled to herself. At least someone left this crazy fight happy. But it wasn’t over. Amanda Waller emerged from the rubble and made it clear that they were not getting off that easily. They were taken back to Belle Reve. Harley was put back into complete isolation in her barred cage. She was able to get her bed back along with an espresso machine, makeup and books. A week had passed and Harley was starting to revert back to her more insane self, if at all possible.   
    Harley decided she needed or perhaps just wanted another shot of espresso. As she pressed the monster machine to do her bidding, a deafening explosion broke through the back end of her concrete sanctuary. She screamed in surprise and doubled back against the bars but not too close, just in case someone was feeling “button happy” today. She saw several SWATs coming at her cage and she panicked in response. One of them melted the padlock into two halves and another SWAT came in swiftly. Before she could let out a breath, the SWAT revealed his face. It was him. It was The Joker. It was her Puddin’. He was alive. Without hesitation, she threw her arms around him and cried his name.   
    Then he growled into her ear as he held her tight, “Let’s go home.”.


	15. XV

XV

    The Joker pulled away from his Harlequin beauty and eyed her lustfully.   
    “Daddy missed you sug…” He started to say, but was cut off by a violent slap from Harley.   
    “How could you do that to me?! Do you know how horrible that felt to think you were dead?! You’ve been alive this whole time and never even bothered to somehow let me know?!” Harley squealed as his henchmen rolled their eyes. Normally she would retaliate but she was too furious right now to care. The Joker smiled as he rolled his eyes.   
    “Now sugar, I couldn’t let you know I was alive. Amanda Waller had a team out there looking for me. They quickly learned I escaped. I had to be sure to get you out of here correctly. Do you understand?” J said in the most condescending tone ever. Harley of course noticed, but usually didn’t care.   
    “Well, I am not leaving here without my friends.” Harley said as she folded her arms across her chest. The Joker growled in frustration and rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat and turned.   
    “FROST.” Mr. J bellowed as a SWAT member met him at the cage entrance. The Joker whispered something into the SWATs ear and the SWATy nodded underneath his helmet. Harley was surprised that Frost was still alive after the heli explosion. Harley stood anxiously as she awaited The Joker to come back and tell her the plan. A plan involving getting her friends out of this hell hole. Frost turned towards the other under cover members of J’s team and yelled, “Alright men, we’re out! Same way we came in get the boss and his lady to the van in one piece or your heads will be on spikes!” Before Harley could object, The Joker had lifted her onto his left shoulder and completely ignored her as she argued and hit him on his stone back. Harley could already feel her hands and knuckles bruising, as he was very much in shape. Harley cried and screamed until they reached the van and The Joker shoved her inside. Harley tried to fight her way out the double back doors, but The Joker had already followed her inside and wrapped his strong arms around her.   
    “I am not leaving here without them!” Harley growled. The Joker laughed a sinister laugh and started removing his SWAT gear. Harley scoffed in frustration and slapped Mr. J hard across the mouth. He laughed even harder and punched her directly in her face. Harley was knocked out cold.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
    Harley woke up a few hours later, in a very familiar place. She looked around the room and recognized it as her home. The penthouse she and The Joker had owned together was still standing. It had been so long since she had slept in her own bed. Harley was in her bra and underwear that Belle Reve had issued her. She shook her head and got out from underneath the satin purple sheets. The Joker was absent of course, which made sense as she checked the clock on their wall which read nine o’clock at night. She looked on her vanity table and saw a dark purple box with satin gold ribbon tied into a bow. A white tag was tucked underneath the ribbon and written in J’s terrible handwriting read, ‘Open Me’. Harley opened the box and threw the trash on the ground. Inside the box was a brand new iPhone in a gold and white Harlequin patterned case. Harley smiled but quickly remembered she was angry with The Joker. She had told him she wasn’t leaving with her friends, yet he forced her to leave anyway. She would get them out. One way or another. Harley turned on the cell phone then headed to their giant walk in closet. She ventured to her side of the closet and ran her hands over the clothing that hung high above. She heard her new phone buzz on the vanity table, which made her jump. She checked the phone and saw it was a text message from ‘J’. 

    J: I know you are upset with me baby. Please come to SnG as soon as you wake up. Frost will be there to pick you up at midnight. Xo  
      
Harley couldn’t help but smile. Yes, she was furious with him. But she would get her way, sooner or later. Harley wandered back into their closet and chose her outfit for the night. She picked an insanely short black dress made out of leather that was only enough fabric to cover the basics. It was two separate pieces of leather, only held together by silver safety pins. It was strapless and was so low cut, it left very little to the imagination. Harley had bought this dress when she ventured to the East Side of Gotham and robbed a very high class boutique. Harley figured that because the dress technically cost over three thousand dollars, it was considered classy. She was apparently wrong. She had modeled it for J as he sucked on a cigar one night and instead of losing his mind with lust, he lost his mind with jealousy. He hit her and told her she was never allowed to wear it. Well, tonight, she intended on wearing it for every man to see. She pulled it off the black velvet hanger and took out some black lacey lingerie to go underneath. She picked a pair of strappy black heels and headed to the bathroom to shower and put her makeup on. As the clock his midnight, Frost came into the penthouse. Right on time. Harley came out from the hallway and looked up from her phone. Frost’s face had been burnt to the point of no beard and healing third degree burns on one side. Frost looked up and stopped breathing.   
“Um. With all due respect Ms. Quinn, but Mr. J is not in the best mood tonight, are you sure you wanna wear that?” Johnny asked, trying not to piss her off. Harley waited a second before smiling very big.   
“I am very sure Johnny. So glad you are alive! Now let’s hit it!” Harley said as she kissed him on the cheek. Johnny shook his head and followed her into the elevator. They drove to the club and Harley took Frost’s arm when he extended it to her like the gentleman he was. They entered the club and it was packed. Harley smiled as she looked around and noticed a lot of new faces apart from their regulars. There were new dancers in the glass cages and Harley got a strong sense of insane jealousy. Those were HER cages. SHE danced in them. She danced in them for HIM. She shook her head and looked around for her green haired lover that she intended on pissing off royally with her choice of attire for the evening.   
“He’s in his office. He said to meet him back there.” Frost said as he pointed to the back office. Harley nodded and giggled as she worked her way to the back. She opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. Her straight platinum hair swished behind her and gave her a whiff of her shampoo. The Joker was looking down at this phone and didn’t bother looking up.   
“Hey Puddin’.” Harley said. He shot his up with a smile that quickly faded. He growled under his breath and slammed his phone down on his desk. A normal person would have jumped at the sudden gesture, but Harley smiled. Game on. The Joker shot up from his executive style desk and chair as his growl continued. Harley watched him intently as he snaked towards her, lifting his terrifying frown into an even more frightening grin. He reached her and slowly backed her into the door.   
“What is this that you are wearing?” J growled as he snaked an arm around her tiny waist. Harley winked at him. At that point, he knew she was testing him. She was asking for a showdown.   
“What? You don’t like it Puddin’?” Harley said as she grinned. The Joker grinned back then suddenly backhanded her. When Harley gathered herself and looked back at him, she was still smiling. The war had started.


End file.
